


Mr & Mrs Saotome

by Tiger_Eyes



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: F/M, Romantic Comedy, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiger_Eyes/pseuds/Tiger_Eyes
Summary: Studenti di giorno, apprendisti agenti segreti di notte, l'uno all'insaputa dell'altra.Cosa accadrà quando scopriranno le rispettive doppie vite?Sulla falsariga diMr & Mrs Smith, penso l'abbiate già intuito...
Relationships: Saotome Ranma/Tendou Akane
Kudos: 3





	1. Doppia vita

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

  
  
  


**I  
  
DOPPIA VITA**

  
  
  
  


Il suono della campanella annunciò la fine di quella noia di lezione e della scuola. Finalmente il pranzo che il giorno prima Kasumi aveva annunciato di portare a casa Tendo non era più un miraggio: al suo rientro avrebbe trovato un _oden_ fumante ad aspettarlo e lo stomaco mandava vibrati apprezzamenti al solo pensiero. Niente zuppe istantanee, una volta tanto.  
Si voltò a guardare Akane nella speranza avesse già la cartella in mano, invece era in piedi a chiacchierare con Yuka e Sayuri. E sorrideva allegra, come poche volte l’aveva vista fare nei suoi confronti. Da quando Kasumi si era sposata, poi, le cose tra loro erano di colpo peggiorate.  
L’ennesima stretta al cuore anticipò le sue falcate verso di lei.  
“Ehi, ci vogliamo muovere? Sto morendo di fame”.  
Akane gli scoccò un’occhiataccia interrogativa.  
“Corri a casa, allora, o hai paura di perderti se non ti accompagno?”.  
Quelle galline delle amiche nascosero le risatine dietro pugni chiusi e ridicoli tentativi di tossire.  
“Lo dicevo anche per te, visto che corri il rischio di non trovare nulla quando arrivi, ma evidentemente ti sei messa a dieta, brava, magari è la volta buona che perdi peso”.  
Per un soffio schivò la sua cartella, che passò rasente sopra la propria testa. A volte la sua velocità lo stupiva. Ok, raramente, in realtà, ma accadeva.  
“Ti conviene correre, idiota, se non vuoi che tuo padre lasci _te_ senza nulla da mangiare quando arrivi!”.  
Ranma maledì la propria stupidità e si precipitò verso l’uscita, fermandosi solo davanti al proprio armadietto delle scarpe. Allungò una mano, ma si fermò in tempo: qualcuno lo aveva aperto e richiuso a chiave. Non l’avrebbe mai notato se il capello che aveva lasciato incastrato nello sportello non fosse sparito.  
“Ehi, Ranma, che hai deciso di fare, alla fine? Aspetti Akane?”, sghignazzò Hiroshi alle sue spalle.  
“Sì…”, mentì sovrappensiero senza nemmeno voltarsi, indeciso se aprire o meno quel dannato sportellino.  
“Perché fissi l’armadietto? Ti senti bene?”, chiese Daisuke avvicinandosi a sua volta.  
“Certo, ci vediamo domani”.  
“Che hai tutt’a un tratto?”, lo incalzò Hiroshi. “Sei sicuro che…”.  
“Ho detto di sì, andate pure!”.  
“Ok, ok, a domani, allora!”, lo salutò l’amico allontanandosi.  
“Certo che a volte è proprio strano…”, commentò Daisuke sottovoce, come se non fosse ancora troppo vicino per non udirlo.  
Solo quando fu sicuro di essere solo, Ranma si decise ad aprire l’armadietto. Inserì la chiave e la girò, ponendosi con le spalle contro la fila di armadietti adiacente e spalancò di slancio lo sportellino. Nulla. Si affacciò a guardare dentro e all’interno trovò una busta sigillata. Niente mittente, né destinatario.  
Si guardò ancora una volta intorno prima di afferrarla e aprirla: dentro, solo un foglio bianco, un accendino e qualche spicciolo. Ranma disse mentalmente addio al pranzo a casa Tendo con un sospiro rassegnato.  
Fece in tempo a infilarsela nella casacca, prima che alle voci di Akane e delle sue amiche facessero seguito loro tre in persona, che sbucarono da dietro l’angolo del muro di armadietti.  
“Sei ancora qui?”, gli chiese Akane perplessa aprendo il proprio armadietto.  
“Sì, oggi non vengo a pranzo”, annunciò richiudendo il proprio.  
“Come sarebbe? Stamattina hai fatto i salti di gioia all’idea del pranzo che Kasumi avrebbe portato e poco fa mi hai messo fretta per tornare a casa!”.  
“Lo so, ma non posso: ho preso un impegno con Daisuke e Hiroshi, mangerò un panino”, buttò là mettendosi la chiave in tasca.  
“E dove li hai trovati i soldi?”.  
“Me li sono fatti prestare da loro… ma poi a te che importa?”, le chiese voltandosi a guardarla. “Ti preoccupi per me, forse?”, azzardò con un sorrisetto sghembo.  
“Perché, ti piacerebbe?”, rispose ironica di rimando. “La mia era solo curiosità, se resti a digiuno sono affari tuoi”, aggiunse piccata superandolo senza più degnarlo di uno sguardo, tallonata da Yuka e Sayuri che invece non osavano proprio sollevare gli occhi su di lui.  
Bene, ora doveva solo procurarsi qualcosa con cui sfamarsi prima di leggere la lettera, o avrebbe mangiato direttamente la missiva dalla fame.  
  
Dopo salti acrobatici, calci agli stinchi e svenimenti indotti, era riuscito ad arrivare al rivenditore di panini in tempo per prendere l’ultimo alle polpette, correre via, saltare di tetto in tetto e arrivare fino a un piccolo e isolato parco pubblico. Si sedette sotto un albero, ingurgitò il panino con una foga tale che suo padre sarebbe stato fiero di lui fino alle lacrime e finalmente aprì il foglio immacolato. L’avvicinò al naso e immediatamente un aroma inconfondibile invase le narici.  
_Succo di limone…_  
Prese l’accendino e pose la fiammella poco sotto al foglio affinché lo illuminasse senza bruciarlo. Magicamente, _hiragana_ , _katakana_ e _kanji_ comparvero come formiche nere sulla superficie bianca.  
Ranma lesse con attenzione più volte, ripetendo mentalmente nome e luogo, prima di incenerire il foglio e disperdere le ceneri al vento.

  


\- § -

  


Akane si gustò l’ _oden_ di Kasumi in santa pace, una volta tanto. Raramente Ranma saltava un pranzo o una cena preparata dalla sorella maggiore, a maggior ragione dopo il recente matrimonio col dott. Tofu, ma quando accadeva, l’intera casa sembrava tirare un sospiro di sollievo: niente litigi tra padre e figlio per l’ultimo fungo, uovo sodo o fetta di carota che fosse, niente Shampoo che sfondava il muro di cinta e si abbarbicava a Ranma neanche le fossero spuntati dei tentacoli, niente Mousse che la seguiva a ruota abbarbicandosi però immancabilmente alla sottoscritta, niente Kodachi che svolazzava per il giardino strozzando il suo fidanzato con un nastro, pur di indurlo ad assaggiare un nuovo intruglio soporifero e niente Ukyo che, unica sana di mente, suonava alla porta ogni santo giorno con un _okonomiyaki_ diverso.  
“Quasi dimenticavo”, disse suo padre sorseggiando il brodo, “ha chiamato Nabiki, stamattina”.  
“Come mai? Tutto bene all’università?”, chiese Akane addentando una fetta di _daikon_.  
“Oh, sì, sì, in realtà ha chiamato per sincerarsi che fossimo viv… che andasse tutto bene _qui_ ”.  
Akane prese un respiro molto, _molto_ profondo, nello sforzo di non spezzare le bacchette in due.  
“Ce la stiamo cavando, no? Le hai detto che sto frequentando una scuola di cucina e che Kasumi viene spesso a portarci da mangiare?”.  
“Certo che l’ho fatto! Anche se già nel momento in cui ho risposto al telefono, ho sentito un sospiro di sollievo”.  
Il crack delle _hashi_ spezzate di netto riecheggiò nella sala da pranzo.  
“Teme che rimaniamo senza _ramen_ istantanei e io vi mandi tutti al pronto soccorso?”.  
“Ma cosa dici, ci sono sempre le okonomiyaki di Ukyo, i ramen di Shampoo o le squisite pietanze di Kodachi!”, s’intromise il signor Genma, guadagnandosi un’occhiata omicida da suo padre.  
“Lo so che mangereste a sazietà ogni giorno e gratis, grazie a loro, ma si erano praticamente installate in casa nostra, dopo che Kasumi si è sposata, sembravo io l’intrusa!”, sbottò lei ricordando amaramente come fosse dovuto intervenire suo padre per riportare l’ordine e far capire a quelle tre di non presentarsi più in casa loro senza permesso. Si alzò furibonda e andò in cucina a passo di marcia a prendere un altro paio di bacchette. “Di certo Nabiki avrà scommesso che prima o poi vi manderò tutti a fare una lavanda gastrica, me l’immagino il conflitto in atto nel suo cervello perché non sa cosa sperare: se vincere la scommessa o evitare di rimanere orfana anche del padre”, affermò acida sedendosi di nuovo per infilzare un quadratino di tofu.  
“Suvvia, si preoccupa solo per la nostra salute, non puoi darle del tutto torto…”, tentò il genitore.  
“È troppo chiedere che abbiate solo un po’ di fiducia in me, per una volta?”, sbraitò a zuppa finita e filando di corsa in camera sua.  
Chiuse la porta a chiave e aprì un’anta della finestra, quel tanto per lasciar entrare un po’ d’aria. L’attendeva un pomeriggio china sui libri e non voleva perdere altro tempo, ma appena si sedette alla scrivania, un piccione si posò sul davanzale. Akane lo studiò per qualche secondo prima di spalancare l’anta, rassegnata all’inevitabile e notare che aveva qualcosa legato a una zampetta.  
Lo prese con delicatezza tra le mani e sfilò il messaggio dalla custodia, prima di lasciarlo volare via.  
Srotolò il piccolo pezzo di carta e lesse il contenuto che mandava in fumo i suoi propositi di studio fino a tarda sera. Con un sospiro spazientito accese un incenso e lo bruciò.

  


\- § -

  


Doveva ammettere che la dimora della famiglia Miyakoji era una favola. Non schifosamente lussuosa come quella dei Kuno, ma non meno estesa e dall’eleganza sobria, soprattutto l’incantevole giardino. Ma più ancora, era sorvegliata da un tale numero di guardie che difficilmente un spillo sarebbe riuscito a passare.  
Ranma cambiò posizione sul ramo per spostare la visuale del mirino telescopico verso il basso, in cerca dell’ingresso principale. Eccolo là, fiancheggiato da due energumeni armati con una lista in mano lunga quanto un papiro. Osservavano un furgoncino in avvicinamento che rallentò sino a fermarsi proprio davanti a loro, sulla fiancata l’insegna di un fioraio. Ne scesero due uomini che aprirono gli sportelli posteriori e ne tirarono fuori ceste di gigli e orchidee, ma appena si presentarono alle guardie, queste pretesero dapprima i documenti, poi uno dei due li perquisì fin quasi a lasciarli in mutande, mentre l’altro li teneva sotto tiro.  
Quando finalmente li lasciarono passare, altre guardie li scortarono fino al giardino principale, dove altri addetti stavano sistemando gazebo, tavoli, sedie, fontane, lanterne di carta oleata e naturalmente altri addobbi floreali. Tutti rigorosamente sorvegliati da altre guardie armate. Non riusciva a capire per quale motivo la Tigre Nera lo avesse incaricato di mandare a monte le nozze di Miyakoji Satsuki, ma due cose erano certe: primo, i Miyakoji si aspettavano che qualcuno avrebbe cercato di impedire la cerimonia, secondo, era impensabile per lui intrufolarsi fra gli addetti ai lavori, non c’era tempo per fabbricare documenti falsi, visto che il matrimonio sarebbe stato celebrato la mattina dopo. Doveva tornare a casa e prepararsi a guastare loro la festa quella notte stessa.  
Si ritirò ancor di più all’ombra delle fronde e spiccò un salto sul tetto più vicino, poi su quello successivo e quello dopo ancora. Quasi gli dispiaceva rovinare quel bell’allestimento, ma il matrimonio di Miyakoji Satsuki di sicuro era combinato, visto che il futuro marito aveva due volte i suoi anni, un vecchio in pratica, per cui in un certo senso la stava salvando: da quel che era riuscito a scoprire, questa Satsuki era una ragazza timida e riservata, il classico tipo che avrebbe obbedito alla sua famiglia pure se le avesse chiesto di buttarsi tra le fiamme di un rogo, quindi pure con la morte nel cuore si sarebbe sacrificata per il bene dei Miyakoji.  
Meglio così, allora, si disse atterrando nel giardino di casa Tendo, anche se non era per impicciarsi degli affari altrui che lui e suo padre venivano pagati. Ma se fosse filato tutto liscio, il suo periodo di prova sarebbe finalmente finito e lui sarebbe stato ingaggiato a tempo pieno dall’organizzazione.  
Prima di entrare in casa, si guardò intorno, si sdraiò sul prato e ruotò sulla schiena fino a ritrovarsi sotto il portico che conduceva alla palestra. Sotto poche dita di terra c’era l’attrezzatura di cui aveva bisogno.  
Rientrò in casa ben attento a non incrociare nessuno, buttò l’involucro nell’armadio del _futon_ della sua stanza e salì le scale.  
  
  
Quando udì bussare alla porta, Akane pensò potesse essere Kasumi o magari Nabiki in visita e aprì di slancio. Non si aspettava di ritrovarsi invece Ranma davanti, ne era passato di tempo dall’ultima volta che si era presentato alla sua porta.  
“Da quando ti chiudi dentro a chiave? Di cosa hai paura?”, le chiese sornione con un braccio sollevato poggiato contro lo stipite a tenere un quaderno penzoloni, l’altra mano poggiata sull’anca e le caviglie incrociate.  
Del tutto spiazzata, Akane indietreggiò di un passo, sbattendo più volte le ciglia come se davanti al naso si fosse parato uno sconosciuto: da quando Ranma era diventato così alto? Come aveva fatto a non accorgersi che mentre lei era rimasta minuta, lui si era fatto ancora più prestante nei due anni e mezzo trascorsi sotto lo stesso tetto? Dove aveva gli occhi e la testa?  
_Alle varie missioni, forse?_  
“Allora? Niente risposte sferzanti?”.  
E cosa ti rispondo?, avrebbe voluto ribattergli. Che sì, ho paura, ma di me, non di te? Perché quando mi guardi con quella faccia da schiaffi non mi viene più voglia di prenderti a calci come una volta, ma di allungare una mano verso il tuo viso e accarezzarlo per immergermi nell’oceano dei tuoi occhi? Come il sole che tramonta sta facendo in questo momento rendendoli abbaglianti, accidenti?  
Distolse lo sguardo concentrandolo sulla parete alla sua sinistra che di colpo divenne molto interessante.  
“Spalancare la finestra e farti volare in giardino ti basterebbe come risposta? Cosa vuoi?”, chiese ostentando una noia che non provava per celare l’impennata che aveva preso il cuore.  
“Una mano coi compiti”.  
“Sul serio? Ancora? Ti do ripetizioni da due anni e mezzo, possibile che ancora hai bisogno del mio aiuto?”.  
“Lo sai che sono carente in matematica e domani abbiamo l’ultima verifica, se non mi aiuti, non la passerò. Non vorrai che ripeta l’anno…”.  
Akane chiuse gli occhi e sbuffò.  
“D’accordo”, si arrese lasciandolo entrare. “Ma stasera vado al cinema con Yuka e Sayuri, quindi posso dedicarti solo due ore, poi devo prepararmi”.  
“Basteranno”, disse accomodandosi sul letto. “Hai una penna?”.  
Anche la sua voce era cambiata, più profonda, più adulta. Quando la canzonava diventava perfino roca e a lei provocava dei brividi dalla nuca fino alle natiche. Sempre più spesso non sapeva cosa inventarsi per rispondergli a tono e mascherare così il proprio imbarazzo.  
Se lui avesse anche solo intuito che lei era… era… no, si sarebbe sotterrata viva con le sue stesse mani, piuttosto.  
  
  
Seduta alla scrivania davanti a lui, Akane cercava con tutta la pazienza del mondo di spiegargli nozioni che a lui entravano da un orecchio e uscivano dall’altro. E non perché la matematica la detestasse davvero, visto che in realtà la capiva perfettamente, ma perché non sarebbe riuscito a concentrarsi nemmeno se gli avesse illustrato l’ultima pubblicazione sulle arti marziali: la sua voce dolce e pacata e i suoi gesti – dal modo in cui portava le ciocche dei capelli dietro l’orecchio, al modo in cui tratteneva la matita tra naso e labbro – lo incantavano. Far finta di essere un somaro in quella materia non era più solo una copertura: era diventata l’unica scusa che aveva per andare a trovarla nella sua camera e starle accanto anche solo un po’, senza essere disturbati. Poter ammirare da vicino i suoi occhi splendenti e inebriarsi del suo profumo senza essere frainteso.  
Di colpo la immaginò vestita di bianco nel giardino addobbato a festa della famiglia Miyakoji, che sollevava il volto arrossato e gli sorrideva raggiante all’idea di sposarlo. Si diede dell’imbecille e abbassò lo sguardo sul proprio quaderno scarabocchiato affinché lei non si accorgesse che la faccia del grande Saotome Ranma aveva preso fuoco fin alla punta delle orecchie. Che accidenti di pensieri erano quelli? Come gli era venuto in mente?  
“Hai capito quello che ho detto? Ranma, hai ascoltato?”.  
“Come?”, ribatté lui alzando gli occhi sul suo viso dubbioso. “Ma sì, certo”.  
“Allora risolvi questa equazione”, disse scrivendo in fretta sul suo quaderno una serie di incognite.  
Non era difficile, ma lui finse di metterci più tempo di quanto fosse necessario e sbagliò volutamente una parentesi.  
“No, guarda, qui avresti dovuto scrivere questo…”, gli spiegò piegandosi in avanti e lui, colpito in pieno dal profumo dei suoi capelli, vacillò neanche gli avesse assestato un pugno.  
Akane alzò il viso di slancio e se la ritrovò a poche dita dal suo naso. Non così vicina, ma neanche così lontana da non poter annullare la distanza dalle sue labbra, che si schiudevano piene e invitanti. Solo che, con ogni probabilità, non sarebbe riuscito a baciarla nemmeno se la Tigre Nera gliel’avesse ordinato per iscritto come prova suprema di ammissione finale.  
Eppure… eppure l’aveva immaginato così tante volte, cosa lo bloccava dopotutto?  
_E se mi rifiutasse?_  
Poteva accettare tutto da Akane, insulti, pestaggi, tutto, ma un rifiuto… no, un rifiuto lo avrebbe ucciso.  
“Che ore sono?!”.  
Fu come essere colpito allo stomaco da un altro pugno, di quelli però che lasciano a terra tramortiti e senza aria nei polmoni.  
“Che… cosa?”.  
Lei si voltò verso la scrivania e prese in mano la sveglia.  
“È tardi, devo andare a prepararmi!”.  
“Ma… ma non abbiamo ancora finito!”, protestò, riferendosi a tutt’altro che a una materia scolastica.  
“Mi spiace, ma non posso tardare, ti lascio i miei appunti, leggili con attenzione, hai tutta la notte!”, disse via correndo.  
L’unica cosa che gli aveva lasciato era l’amaro in bocca, ma la colpa era solo sua, che come al solito si lasciava sfuggire le occasioni. E sul fatto che avesse l’intera notte, beh… per fortuna l’avrebbe passata a fare qualcosa di più interessante.  
Si alzò dal letto di Akane e scese in palestra, deciso ad allenarsi un po’, prima di fare uno spuntino e coricarsi con largo anticipo, visto che avrebbe dovuto impostare la sveglia alle due di notte.  
Alla fine delle scale incontrò suo padre, appena entrato con le buste della spesa in mano. Gli propose uno scontro nel _dojo_ per ‘scaldarsi’ e il genitore afferrò al volo.  
“Intanto va’ avanti, Ranma, ti raggiungo appena ho riempito il frigo”.  
In palestra, tra un calcio rotante e un affondo che avrebbe potuto spezzare le assi delle pareti, Ranma mise il padre al corrente della sua prossima missione, ma lui non parve stupito.  
“Ho chiesto io alla Tigre Nera di affidarti questo incarico, quando mi è stato sottoposto. So che la dimora dei Miyakoji è sorvegliata giorno e notte da parecchie guardie armate, ma proprio per questo, se riesci nell’impresa, è fatta, ragazzo: passerai alle missioni serie e ai soldi veri".  
“È l’unica cosa che t’importa, vero?”.  
“Affatto: voglio anche vederti sistemato”.  
“Siamo già sistemati”.  
“Non ancora, non definitivamente, ma di questo ne riparleremo dopo la missione”.  
Improvvisamente non aveva più voglia di allenarsi e decise di andare a farsi un bagno per lavare via il sudore e i pensieri molesti che avevano fatto di nuovo capolino per tormentarlo. Sapeva di cosa voleva parlargli suo padre, ma lui non era pronto. Non a un rifiuto, perché il problema era sempre lo stesso: un rifiuto da parte di Akane. Scoprire, dopo tutto quel che avevano passato, che lei non lo voleva e non lo avrebbe mai voluto. Il che era altamente probabile, visto come avevano impostato il loro rapporto sin dall’inizio. Come lui, soprattutto, non smetteva di comportarsi con lei: chi avrebbe potuto biasimarla?  
Stava per svoltare l’angolo per andare dritto alla stanza da bagno, quando udì un insolito picchiettio di tacchi che scendevano rapidamente le scale. Si volse verso l’ingresso e il sangue nelle vene divenne ghiaccio.  
“Dove stai andando?!”, gli scappò squadrandola da capo a piedi prima che Akane potesse aprire la porta. Non era riuscito a impedirselo, appena si era accorto che sotto un corto trench nero spiccavano le gambe quasi nude, se si volevano considerare calze quel velo nero così leggero. Ma soprattutto, da dove spuntavano quegli stivali aderenti, alti fin sopra al ginocchio e con quei tacchi così alti?  
“Te l’ho detto, vado al cinema: è una prima visione”.  
“Al cinema o a cena fuori? Ti sei perfino truccata! Chi devi incontrare?”.  
“Il mio amante segreto!”, lo canzonò lei facendogli una linguaccia mentre tirava giù una palpebra con l’indice premuto sulla guancia.  
“Bene, se esiste davvero uno disposto a prendere una bisbetica come te, sarò ben felice di mollarti a lui!”.  
“Sai quanti ne trovo meglio di te? Idiota!”, lo insultò subito prima di far scorrere l’anta della porta e uscire di corsa.  
Ranma rimase lì impalato a masticare il boccone amaro della gelosia e della frustrazione: se solo non ci fosse stata di mezzo quella dannata missione, l’avrebbe seguita ovunque fosse andata e avrebbe demolito a suon di sberle la faccia di chiunque si fosse avvicinato a lei, fosse anche solo per chiedere l’ora.

  


\- § -

  


Akane Tendo arrivò puntuale davanti all’ingresso del grattacielo, presentandosi al _concierge_ dell’esclusivissimo hotel come una delle invitate al ricevimento. L’uomo controllò i nomi degli invitati al fidanzamento di Daimonji Sentaro, la cui famiglia aveva affittato per quella sera l’intero ristorante stellato all’ultimo piano. Akane sperò solo che la Fenice Bianca fosse riuscita a inserire in tempo nel computer dell’hotel il falso nome che le avevano affibbiato e fu non senza sforzo che mantenne intatto il sorriso man mano che i secondi passavano senza che una mosca volasse.  
“Eccovi qui, signorina Kaneshiro, il vostro nome risulta nell’elenco. Prego, Serge vi accompagnerà fino al ristorante, se volete seguirlo…”.  
“Molte grazie”, rispose Akane camminando spedita sui tacchi dietro il _porter_ , finché non incespicò e quasi si storse una caviglia poco prima di mettere piede nell’ascensore. E dire che si era allenata tanto…  
Per tutta l’ascesa, Akane inclinò la testa da un lato e dall’altro facendo scrocchiare il collo e attirando l’attenzione di Serge, per quanto il giovane cercasse di non voltarsi a guardarla. Il fatto era che Akane odiava quella parte del suo lavoro, ma dalle informazioni stringate che le avevano fornito, questo Sentaro era stato costretto a fidanzarsi con una donna molto più vecchia di lui, per cui in sostanza gli avrebbe fatto un favore. E poi, se fosse andato tutto liscio, lei sarebbe stata promossa finalmente ad agente operativo. E allora sì che avrebbe potuto mantenere la sua famiglia, vista la sempre maggiore scarsità di allievi.  
L’altoparlante annunciò che era arrivata al piano attico e Akane uscì dall’ascensore sfilando il trench per mettere in vista un aderente tubino nero da cui sporgeva il rigonfiamento di un cuscino all’altezza della pancia.  
Si diresse a passo spedito verso la tavolata degli invitati che stavano brindando a una coppia male assortita come non ne aveva mai viste: lui, giovane ventenne dallo sguardo spento che sembrava in attesa di essere avviato al patibolo, lei dall’età indefinita che rideva sguaiata con due sigarette in bocca. Forse per quello la pelle sembrava incartapecorita e aveva una ragnatela di rughe intorno alla bocca e agli occhi.  
“Sentaro!”, gridò nel mezzo del brindisi gelando i presenti che si erano voltati all’unisono verso di lei. “Come hai potuto farmi questo!”.  
Il ragazzo la guardò con tanto d’occhi, chiaramente brancolando nel buio.  
“Avevi promesso che mi avresti sposata, dopo quello che c’è stato fra noi!”, urlò mostrando la finta gravidanza a chiunque avesse un paio d’occhi. “Come hai potuto?!”, lo schiaffeggiò platealmente.  
“Ma io… io…”, balbettò lui portandosi una mano alla guancia offesa, mentre la fidanzata dapprima prese fuoco, poi virò verso il viola melanzana.  
“Sentaro! Chi è questa donna?!”, urlarono insieme lei e una vecchia, di certo la nonna.  
“Io non… non…”.  
“Ti costringerò a prenderti le tue responsabilità, sappilo! Ci rivedremo in tribunale!”, minacciò Akane girando i tacchi e allontanandosi per lasciare dietro di lei un caos inverosimile, in cui a dominare erano le urla sgraziate della fidanzata di Sentaro che annunciava che il matrimonio era annullato.  
Akane riprese l’ascensore con la massima calma, uscì dal grattacielo e si avviò verso la metropolitana, ma non prima di gettare in un vicolo la maschera di lattice che le soffocava il viso.  
Missione compiuta.

  


\- § -

  


Di nuovo sullo stesso ramo da cui quel pomeriggio aveva spiato la dimora dei Miyakoji, Ranma studiava interno ed esterno della proprietà col binocolo a infrarossi incorporato nella divisa nera: di notte le guardie che pattugliavano il perimetro erano non meno numerose di quelle che lo sorvegliavano di giorno, c’erano solo degli esseri zannuti che non aveva calcolato: i dobermann.  
Ranma si concentrò per mettere in atto la tecnica dell’ _Umisen-Ken_ fino a confondersi con l’ambiente circostante e annullare la sua presenza. Solo allora saltò dal ramo per atterrare alle spalle degli energumeni di guardia all’ingresso e colpirli alla base della nuca per farli svenire. Ora non restavano che il resto dei beoti e quelle bestiacce a quattro zampe. Scavalcò il muro di cinta ed entrò nell’edificio, dove il silenzio regnava sovrano. Fece aderire a naso e bocca il respiratore e lanciò il gas soporifero in vari punti della casa, prima di uscire di nuovo in giardino. Aspettando di volta in volta l’occasione giusta, si sbarazzò prima degli uomini-ombra appostati nei cespugli o sugli alberi, quindi delle guardie armate che giravano isolate con un singolo quadrupede a testa. Gli ci volle un po’ di tempo per addormentarli tutti, ma alla fine non rimase nessuno che potesse assistere allo scempio che stava per mettere in atto: per prima cosa, fece a pezzi e accatastò tutto ciò che, dell’allestimento per il ricevimento di nozze, era in legno e potesse prendere fuoco, ma lo fece in modo da creare un’installazione artistica che ricordasse una piramide conica. Chi l’aveva detto che non poteva divertirsi, in missione? Passò quindi a sbriciolare diligentemente una per una tutte le sculture in pietra a bordo del laghetto e disseminate nel giardino, ammucchiando i frammenti attorno alla catasta di legno. Dopodiché sradicò anche i cespugli, che sparpagliò insieme agli addobbi floreali sulla piramide. Mancavano solo le lanterne di carta, a quel punto. Le dispose con cura avvolgendole attorno alla piramide che sembrava diventata, in tutto e per tutto, un albero di Natale di cui lui adesso avrebbe acceso le luci. Peccato che nessuno avrebbe mai ammirato quel capolavoro.  
Ranma tirò fuori dalla tasca l’accendino e diede fuoco alla lanterna ai piedi della piramide. Da lì le fiamme si propagarono rapide verso le lanterne successive risalendo la catasta, come se un serpente di fuoco l’avesse avvolta tra le sue spire. In men che non si dica, un gigantesco falò illuminava la notte. Altro che allestimento, non esisteva più nemmeno il giardino: i Miyakoji non sarebbero mai riusciti a mettere tutto in ordine per l’indomani e il matrimonio sarebbe saltato.  
Solo quando al suo orecchio giunsero le sirene dei vigili del fuoco in avvicinamento, decise che era ora di tagliare la corda.  
Missione compiuta.

  


\- § -

  


“Come sarebbe a dire? Non puoi parlare sul serio!”.  
Akane era indignata e non solo col genitore, perché anche Kasumi si era prestata a quell’inganno e lei stentava a credere che ne fosse capace. Si aspettava certi sotterfugi da Nabiki, non da colei che le aveva fatto praticamente da madre e di cui si fidava ciecamente.  
La sorella maggiore entrò in salotto con un vassoio e s’inginocchiò fra loro due col suo solito sorriso rassicurante, porgendo a ognuno una tazza di tè fumante e un piattino con dei dolcetti.  
“Mi dispiace, figliola, ma non saresti mai venuta a trovare tua sorella, se avessi saputo il vero motivo di questa visita”.  
“Questo è sicuro!”.  
“Suvvia, sorellina, è tanto grave? Dopotutto a te piace Ranma, quindi in fondo qual è il problema? Forse reputi sia troppo presto fare questo passo?”.  
“No, io reputo non sia affatto il caso! Al di là del fatto che non sono ancora maggiorenne, ma chi vi ha detto che a me Ranma piace? Non mi sembra di aver mai dato quest’impressione! Anzi, non l’ho mai sopportato!”.  
“Sorellina…”, sospirò Kasumi prendendole le mani fra le sue. “Sono vissuta in quella casa fino a due mesi fa e ho visto come sia cresciuto e diventato forte il vostro legame, non puoi negare che vi siete dapprima affezionati l’uno all’altra e poi…”.  
“E poi niente!”.  
“Akane! Non pensavo fossi così ostinata, dopo tutto questo tempo! Pensavo fossi maturata e diventata responsabile!”, la rimproverò suo padre incrociando le braccia al petto. “Sai bene che da sola non puoi mandare avanti la palestra, io ormai ho troppi acciacchi per addestrare gli adulti, ma se Ranma entrerà ufficialmente a far parte della famiglia, potrà prendere il mio posto”.  
“Ma perché non posso farlo io?!”.  
“Perché tu penserai ai giovani: hai più pazienza e tatto. Ranma è più irruento, ma è un combattente eccezionale che darà lustro alla nostra scuola”.  
“Mi stai dicendo che non sono alla sua altezza?!”.  
“Papà vuole solo dire che avete due stili di combattimento differenti e due modi di approcciarvi diversi, ma insieme vi completate a vicenda”.  
“Forse potremmo completarci a vicenda da un punto di vista marziale, ma i nostri sentimenti? Non li avete messi in conto!”.  
“Sì, che l’abbiamo fatto, altrimenti non ti avremmo mai proposto di sposare Ranma”, affermò serena la sorella. “Per quanto tu e lui lo neghiate, abbiamo notato l’attrazione fra voi due e smentirla sarebbe solo sciocco da parte tua, soprattutto nei miei confronti, visto che ti conosco più di chiunque altro. Se non fossi certa che Ranma ti piacesse, sarei la prima a impedire questo matrimonio”.  
“Ma… ma… non mi sento pronta! È troppo presto! Perché non aspettare ancora? In questo momento…”.  
“Figliola, in questo momento la mia salute sta peggiorando sempre di più: vorrei saperti sistemata al più presto e magari con un erede in cantiere”.  
“Papà!”, lo richiamò lei scandalizzata. Non tanto per l’allusione, quanto perché lei e Ranma in due anni e mezzo di fidanzamento non si erano nemmeno mai baciati e pensare di farci addirittura un figlio era semplicemente inconcepibile. Che poi, a pensarci bene, era incredibile che non avesse provato alcuna vergogna a inscenare la recita della sera prima, com’era possibile allora che ancora ne provasse tanta nei confronti del suo fidanzato?  
“È inutile, ho deciso: le nozze verranno celebrate al più presto, voglio vederti sposata prima del diploma”.

  


\- § -

  


“Allora, vuoi spiegarmi perché mi hai portato in mezzo a questo delirio? Ho capito che non vuoi che i Tendo ci ascoltino, però così faccio fatica a sentirti pure io”, considerò Ranma passando accanto a una bancarella di zucchero filato presa d’assalto da un’orda di mocciosi urlanti.  
“È arrivato il momento, figliolo”, annunciò greve suo padre, braccia conserte e sguardo assorto.  
Ranma si fermò nel mezzo del viavai di famiglie con bambini che mandavano gridolini entusiasti davanti alla gabbia dei panda giganti, tutti immancabilmente con un gelato in una mano, un palloncino nell’altra e una vocetta spaccatimpani come dotazione standard.  
“Il momento per fare cosa?”, chiese perplesso.  
“Il tuo tirocinio è finito, ti promuoveranno a esecutore professionista, quindi è meglio che ci sistemiamo definitivamente”.  
“Siamo già sistemati, mi pare, da ben due anni”, osservò riprendendo a camminare con la speranza di raggiungere un luogo meno affollato che non gli urtasse i nervi.  
“Appunto. La palestra dei Tendo è una copertura perfetta, ma solo se sposi Akane. Non potete fare i fidanzati in eterno, lo capisci da te: avete diciotto anni, ormai”.  
“Sbaglio o hai vissuto anche tu in quella casa, negli ultimi due anni? Non ti sei accorto che non andiamo affatto d’accordo, io e quel tronco d’acero? Se non abbiamo legato fino adesso, un matrimonio è impensabile”.  
“A me sembra che abbiate legato molto, invece, e comunque _devi_ sistemarti e al più presto: ormai avete finito il liceo e l’organizzazione vuole che tu diventi operativo il prima possibile”.  
“Ma perché, con tutte le ragazze che ci sono, proprio con quella dovevi fidanzarmi?”.  
“Ne abbiamo già parlato, siete promessi l’uno all’altra praticamente dalla nascita. E poi conosci un’altra della tua età, disponibile, che riceverà in eredità una palestra di arti marziali dove puoi allenarti gratis e nascondere ogni ben di dèi in fatto di armi e attrezzatura?”.  
Stava per fare il nome di Kodachi Kuno, ma si morse la lingua: quella al massimo poteva candidarsi al Guinness dei primati dei pazzi furiosi. Senza tralasciare il piccolo dettaglio che, pure se fosse stata vagamente normale, non gli avrebbe suscitato alcun interesse. Troppo appiccicosa, troppo adorante. Troppo nauseante. Una ragazza che gli tenesse testa ci voleva a uno come lui, non che svenisse ai suoi piedi. Una come…  
“No”.  
“Lo vedi che non c’è soluzione? E dire che il tempo per conoscervi bene ve l’abbiamo dato, infatti non ci credo che Akane non ti piaccia nemmeno un po’, guarda che non mi è sfuggito il modo in cui la fissi di nascosto, certe volte…”.  
“Fatti sostituire le lenti, allora, ci vedi male”.  
“Smettila di fare lo schizzinoso, che qui dobbiamo concludere in fretta la faccenda. A quest’ora Soun avrà già parlato con Akane, quindi non resta che fissare la data del matrimonio e che sia nel giro di poche settimane, sei d’accordo?”.  
Ranma si fermò a osservare la ruota panoramica, riflettendo sul proprio _karma_ e chiedendosi cosa accidenti avesse fatto di male per meritare un castigo simile.  
Akane Tendo. Bisbetica. Lunatica. Acida. Insofferente. Sempre pronta ad accusarlo di qualunque torto le capitasse a tiro. Sempre sul piede di guerra. Sempre pronta a sfidarlo pur sapendo che non avrebbe mai potuto farcela contro di lui.  
Akane Tendo che non si arrendeva mai. Combattiva e altruista come pochi.  
Che sorrideva radiosa come solo lei sapeva fare.  
Solo, non a lui.  
Non sempre, almeno.  
Ranma rilasciò un sospiro e chiuse gli occhi.  
“E sia”.


	2. Il matrimonio

**II  
  
IL MATRIMONIO**

  
  
  


Akane stava tornando a casa insieme al padre senza capacitarsi di come la situazione fosse precipitata a tal punto.  
Fino a due ore prima era ancora fidanzata per modo di dire, adesso si ritrovava a un passo dal matrimonio prima ancora di conseguire il diploma. La cosa peggiore, però, non era quella. Ciò che la faceva star male era qualcosa che lei _non_ aveva fatto: non aveva provato a opporsi con convinzione. Non aveva insistito, non aveva alzato la voce, non aveva incrociato le braccia al petto pronunciando un categorico ‘no’. Aveva ceduto quasi subito, un po’ perché il padre aveva furbescamente coinvolto Kasumi davanti alla cui dolcezza le sue difese si sgretolavano e un po’ perché…  
Diede un calcio a un sassolino che rotolò via.  
Meglio non indagare sul secondo motivo, ma concentrarsi sul fatto che se anche il signor Genma aveva parlato dello stesso argomento con Ranma, c’era la concreta possibilità che lui, invece, lungi dal cedere ai ricatti, si fosse rifiutato senza se e senza ma di sposarla.  
Akane fermò il proprio incedere.  
_Kamisama…_  
Era così concentrata sulla sua debolezza nei confronti della propria famiglia, che non si era soffermata a pensare a come Ranma avrebbe reagito a una simile notizia. Di certo l’aveva insultata, se lo figurava col ghigno ironico da schiaffi che sfoggiava ogni qualvolta si preparava a denigrarla, lo conosceva fin troppo bene, ma alla fine… aveva acconsentito? O aveva rifiutato?   
E cos’era peggio?   
Riprese a camminare quando il padre la chiamò chiedendole di non restare indietro.  
Se avesse scoperto che Ranma si era opposto con fermezza mentre lei aveva capitolato, sarebbe sprofondata in una voragine per la vergogna. Ma se Genma lo avesse convinto, significava che loro si sarebbero dovuti sposare davvero e allora di vergogna avrebbe rischiato di morire. Proprio lei, che a differenza delle sue coetanee veniva pagata per compiere missioni che le avrebbero spaventate o fatte arrossire.  
“Anche voi di ritorno?”.  
Akane alzò il viso alla voce del signor Genma e per prima cosa vide il volto ombroso di Ranma, che fissava l’asfalto neanche il padre gli avesse chiesto di restare donna per tutta la vita. Appena il fidanzato sollevò a sua volta lo sguardo e incrociò il proprio avvampando fino alle orecchie, lei distolse il suo non meno imbarazzata.  
“Ci siamo trattenuti da Kasumi più di quanto pensassimo, ma alla fine è stato… proficuo. E voi? Tutto bene?”, chiese suo padre civettuolo.  
“A meraviglia!”, rispose giulivo il signor Genma. “Ci facciamo un tè, amico mio? Abbiamo molto di cui discutere!”.  
“Prego, dopo di te!”, lo invitò il padre con gesto plateale della mano e Genma lo precedette nel vialetto di casa, lasciandola lì impalata in mezzo alla strada a guardarsi i piedi.  
Akane lanciò a Ranma un’occhiata fuggevole, il tempo per notare che era tornato a guardare per terra grattandosi la nuca nel chiaro tentativo di trovare disperatamente qualcosa da dire.  
“Tuo padre ti ha…”, dissero all’unisono lanciandosi una sbirciata a vicenda, solo per tornare a guardarsi le scarpe. “Cosa hai rispos…”, s’interruppero sbuffando nel medesimo istante.  
“Prima tu”, le disse Ranma.  
“No, prima tu”, ribatté Akane.  
“Senti, perché non… non ne parliamo in palestra?”.  
“Sì, forse è meglio”, concesse entrando in casa quasi di corsa, il cuore che riempiva la testa coi suoi battiti forsennati, ma una volta nel _dojo_ non ebbe il coraggio di voltarsi.  
“Va bene, senti, diciamolo insieme”, propose fissando con caparbietà l’altarino di famiglia.  
“D’accordo, ma almeno guardami”.  
Titubante, Akane si voltò, trovando interessanti il pavimento, le pareti, il soffitto, tutto tranne lui.   
Stava tremando. Perché stava tremando? Di cosa aveva paura? Alla fine non era meglio se Ranma avesse rifiutato di sposarla? Lei sarebbe stata finalmente libera, no?  
“Sì!”, sbottarono nello stesso istante, per poi scrutarsi increduli.  
“Hai acconsentito?”, si chiesero sbigottiti a vicenda, per poi portarsi lei le mani a coprirsi la bocca, lui tra i capelli mentre le dava le spalle.  
“T-tu perché l’hai fatto, Akane?”.  
Lei chiuse gli occhi, dandogli le spalle a sua volta.  
“Papà ha detto che non posso portare avanti la palestra da sola, che tu sei necessario, perché lui ha troppi malanni per continuare a condurla”.  
“Ma tu… tu ti sei opposta?”, chiese esitante senza osare guardarla.  
“Certo che l’ho fatto, mi sembra ovvio!”, rispose alzando la voce. “E allora lui me l’ha ordinato: ha detto che non avrei ereditato la palestra se non ti avessi sposato!”.  
Lo osservò di sottecchi, pentendosi immediatamente di aver lasciato correre la lingua: mai gli aveva visto uno sguardo così triste da che lo conosceva, tutto il suo viso sembrava sfigurato dalla delusione. Ma fu solo un attimo, perché l’istante successivo sfoggiò un ghigno ironico.  
“Beh, c’hai provato, come ho fatto io”.  
“Quindi… quindi anche tu ti sei opposto?”.  
“Certo che l’ho fatto, figurati”, rispose lui facendo spallucce, “ma lui è stato molto chiaro: se non ti sposo, finiremo a vivere di nuovo per strada, quindi non ho scelta”.  
_Non piangere._  
“Massì, certo, è ovvio…”.  
_Qualunque cosa, ma non piangere_.  
“Avremmo dovuto opporci fermamente due anni fa”, constatò amaro Ranma.  
“Due e mezzo”, precisò lei senza riuscire a impedirselo.  
“Quello che è, comunque adesso è tardi: sono convinti che i nostri litigi siano la dimostrazione che andiamo d’accordo, pensa te… Il fatto è che io non credevo che il nostro fidanzamento fosse una cosa seria, pensavo sarebbe rimasta una fantasia dei nostri padri e che noi, una volta cresciuti, avremmo potuto imporci per poter essere liberi di decidere senza costrizioni”.  
“Ho fatto il tuo stesso ragionamento, cosa credi? ‘Non potranno obbligarmi quando sarò maggiorenne, basterà aspettare i ventun’anni’! Invece ci hanno battuti sul tempo…”.  
“Già, ci hanno fregato per bene”, ammise Ranma. “Noi non li abbiamo mai presi sul serio, invece nelle loro teste erano serissimi e adesso ci tocca fare questo passo. Va bene, ascolta”, le disse prendendo un bel respiro come a farsi coraggio. “Innanzitutto, se ci sposiamo, siamo obbligati a… a…?”, deglutì, ma sembrava più sul punto di strozzarsi da quanto era paonazzo. “Insomma hai capito!”.  
Akane ebbe la certezza che la propria faccia fosse virata verso il lava acceso.  
“E io che ne so! Fo-forse sì, altrimenti il matrimonio non sarebbe valido, ma-ma possiamo anche solo far credere di… di… di…”, s’inceppò scuotendo la mano.  
“Aver consumato?”.  
“Sì, ecco!”, sbottò lei senza il fegato di guardarlo in faccia.  
“Va bene, questo è risolto, ma dovremmo cercare di andare maggiormente d’accordo, così che i nostri genitori credano alla nostra bugia”.  
“Concordo, che altro proponi?”, lo incalzò per non pensare.  
“Di divorziare raggiunta la maggiore età”.  
Si girò così di scatto che temette di spezzarsi il collo.  
“Pensaci, Akane: se non siamo riusciti ad andare d’accordo in due anni…”.  
“Due-e-mezzo”, puntualizzò lei con un sospiro.  
“Quello-che-è”, rispose lui facendole il verso. “Se non ci siamo riusciti _finora_ , non credo ci riusciremo nei prossimi tre anni, non credi? Mi hai appena ripreso per una sciocchezza e già sono esasperato, guardami!”.   
Lei invece si voltò indignata a fissare la parete di fianco.  
“Mio padre si dispererà”.  
“Se ne farà una ragione, soprattutto se non ci sarà alcun erede in arrivo”.  
“Anche questo è vero”, gli concesse.  
“Allora… affare fatto?”, le chiese Ranma tendendole una mano.  
“Affare fatto”, la strinse lei con un sospiro pesante. “Ora scusa, ma vado in camera mia a fare i compiti”.  
Lo piantò là allontanandosi a passo sempre più svelto fino a correre su per le scale, chiudersi in camera e buttarsi sul letto a piangere.  
C’era qualcosa di peggio del rifiuto che, in realtà, era ciò che più aveva temuto: Ranma che acconsentiva a sposarla solo per convenienza. Sapere che lei o un’altra, alla fine, sarebbe stato lo stesso. Anzi, se avesse potuto, era certa che Ranma avrebbe scelto una delle _altre_. Una che non lo insultava, non lo picchiava e non lo avvelenava.  
Affondò la faccia nel cuscino cercando di soffocare i singhiozzi.  
Sapeva che avrebbe fatto male. Ma non fino a quel punto.  
  
  
La lasciò andar via col cuore pesante, incredulo davanti alle proposte che lui stesso aveva avanzato, pur di salvare la faccia. Ma non davanti alla sua reazione. Cos’altro avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi del resto da Akane, dopo tutti gli insulti, i litigi, le umiliazioni, le prese in giro che le aveva rifilato? Che lei potesse sul serio am… ammm… no, figurarsi.  
“Avete parlato?”, esordì suo padre arrivandogli alle spalle.  
“Sì”, sospirò lui seccato.  
“E allora?”.  
“Allora, cosa? Ci siamo arresi ai vostri ricatti, non era quello che volevate?”.  
“Ma quali ricatti! Se davvero non vi sopportavate, avreste opposto un netto rifiuto entrambi! Suvvia, figliolo, lei ti piace, tu piaci a lei, vedrete che andrà tutto a meraviglia la prima notte di nozze!”, rise sguaiatamente mettendogli una mano sulla spalla. “Già vi immagino seduti l’uno accanto all’altra a osservare la neve che cade da un _onsen_ in mezzo ai monti, le vostre mani che si sfiorano mentre prendete dei dolci da un piattino, il bocciolo di un fiore che cade…”.  
_Adesso lo ammazzo, lui e le sue fantasie da manga!_  
“Quasi dimenticavo! La Tigre Nera ti ha reclutato ufficialmente fra i suoi agenti, sei un membro effettivo dell’organizzazione, adesso”.  
Ranma frenò il calcio con cui stava per mandare in orbita suo padre.  
“L’unica buona notizia della giornata”, commentò mesto.  
“Oh no, ne ho un’altra!”.  
“Sicuro che non devo sedermi per terra?”.  
“Non fare lo scemo, riguarda il vostro matrimonio”.  
“Mi siedo per terra”, disse affranto.  
“Ma smettila! Soun e io abbiamo deciso che si terrà in una località segreta in un giorno a sorpresa, quindi tenetevi pronti!”.  
“Aspetta… cosa? Che storia è questa?! Neanche il tempo di abituarsi all’idea, ci date?”.  
“È per evitare che le tue spasimanti rovinino tutto. Quindi mi pare ovvio che tu e Akane dovrete tenere segrete le nozze ai vostri amici, nessuno dovrà saperlo sino a cose fatte”.  
“Ma… ma… e per gli abiti? Gli anelli?”.  
“Oh, non temere, abbiamo già contattato Nabiki, penserà a tutto lei: noleggio degli abiti tradizionali, cerimonia in un tempio shintoista, anelli d’argento…”.  
“Abbiamo davvero abbastanza soldi?”.  
“Grazie alla tua ultima impresa, sì. A proposito, hai saputo? Mentre tu mandavi a monte il matrimonio di Miyakoji Satsuki, la sera stessa sono andate a monte anche le nozze di Daimonji Sentaro, non è strano?”.  
Ranma increspò la fronte, perplesso.  
“In effetti sì…”.  
“Comunque anche Soun ha racimolato qualcosa, così abbiamo yen a sufficienza anche per un piccolo rinfresco”.  
“Dì la verità: state organizzando tutto in fretta e furia perché temete che ci ripensiamo”.  
“Ehm… sì, anche! Ma soprattutto per battere sul tempo ogni possibile congiunzione astrale sfavorevole”.  
“Cioè?”.  
“La sfiga. Ci aleggia sempre intorno come un tanfo, a noi Saotome, dev’essere una maledizione, o una tara ereditaria…”.  
“La mia unica ‘sfiga’ è stata avere te come padre!”, urlò calciandolo via così forte attraverso il tetto che Genma divenne un puntino luminoso nello spazio siderale.  
No, la vera ‘sfiga’ era un’altra: sposare la donna che am… amav… ed essere respinto. O di finire come suo padre a volare alla stessa altezza di un aereo passeggeri, se l’avesse sfiorata anche solo per sbaglio.  
Così vicina eppure così lontana.  
Che situazione assurda.

  


\- § -

  


Ukyo Kuonji non era il tipo che si arrendeva, soprattutto quando aveva il forte sentore che tra Ranma e Akane le cose fossero precipitate. E il motivo non poteva essere altro che la pessima cucina della fidanzata ufficiale.  
Costretta a tenere un profilo basso dopo la ramanzina di Soun Tendo, Ukyo aveva aspettato nell’ombra l’evolversi della situazione, sicura che se le cose stavano andando male fra quei due, col tempo sarebbero andate anche peggio. Si era imposta di osservare da lontano e pazientare. Ed era stata ripagata: se fino a poco tempo prima Ranma e Akane si rivolgevano a mala pena la parola e solo per insultarsi, da un paio di giorni non si guardavano neanche. Certo, sembravano più imbarazzati che arrabbiati e non poteva più nemmeno corrompere Nabiki per sapere cosa fosse accaduto, ma che importava? Era la sua occasione, finalmente.  
Quando suonò la campanella della pausa pranzo, fu col batticuore che dopo tanto tempo tentò di attrarre Ranma coi suoi _okonomiyaki_ espressi tirando fuori dal nulla una piastra portatile e tutti gli ingredienti, sicura che il profumo invitante lo avrebbe fatto abboccare all’amo – chissà quanta fame doveva aver patito per colpa di Akane, sembrava così sciupato! Invece, con sua somma sorpresa e disappunto, non la degnò nemmeno di un’occhiata distratta. Stava anzi contando addirittura gli spiccioli, mentre si dirigeva verso il corridoio, per andare a comprarsi evidentemente un panino. E dire che poteva sfamarlo lei e gratis! Era uno scherzo?  
“Ranchan!”, lo chiamò sopra le teste dei suoi compagni di classe accalcati attorno a lei. “Vuoi provare una nuova ricetta? L’ho pensata apposta per te!”.  
Lui si voltò a guardarla, ma non come avrebbe fatto un ragazzo affamato che non osava sperare in un pasto a scrocco. No, la guardava con _indifferenza_. Ma il peggio fu che subito dopo cercò Akane con lo sguardo. Akane che, invece, stava fissando proprio lei. Un brivido prese la rincorsa giù per la schiena davanti a quello sguardo gelido, del tutto identico a quello che la minore delle Tendo le aveva riservato quando era stata posseduta dalla bambola maledetta in quel _ryokan_ del cavolo in mezzo alle montagne. Solo che all’epoca non era la vera Akane che aveva affrontato. Adesso invece era lei in persona che le stava lanciando un avvertimento: Ranma è mio, non ti azzardare mai più.  
Ukyo sbatté le ciglia allibita diverse volte di fronte a quella presa di posizione, prima di accorgersi che Ranma se n’era andato e che lei stava bruciando l’impasto.   
Ranma che la ignorava… Akane che la ‘minacciava’…   
Ma che stava succedendo?!  
  
  
Ranma si sedette sotto un albero a riflettere sul fatto che avrebbe dovuto comportarsi come sempre, _come nulla fosse_ , coi suoi amici e con le altre presunte fidanzate, ma non ci riusciva. Il fidanzamento era diventato di colpo una cosa seria, da un momento all’altro poteva ritrovarsi sposato e far finta di niente per lui era inconcepibile. Come lo era continuare a prendersi gioco delle sue spasimanti. Un _vero uomo_ avrebbe parlato con ognuna di loro, senza lasciarsi impietosire, minacciare, ricattare o ingannare. Ma sia a lui che ad Akane era stato proibito di far parola del matrimonio con chiunque e poteva capirne le motivazioni. Eppure, da quando aveva realizzato che Akane sarebbe diventata sua moglie _per davvero_ , era come se le altre “fidanzate” non esistessero più. Gli era passato persino l’appetito… a lui! E peggio che mai, non riusciva nemmeno più a guardarla, dall’imbarazzo. Ma poi, perché avrebbe dovuto essere imbarazzato? Non sarebbe accaduto nulla fra loro, no? Avevano un accordo! Eppure l’atteggiamento di Akane era strano: nemmeno lei osava guardarlo in faccia, ma non gli era sfuggito il modo in cui lei guardava _le altre_. Era diventata tutt’a un tratto guardinga, sembrava un cane da difesa pronto a mordere. Soprattutto, a mordere Ukyo. Se al posto della sua amica d’infanzia ci fosse stata Shan Pu, ci avrebbe scommesso la pelliccia di suo padre che la gattina rosa si sarebbe ritrovata completamente tosata.  
“Ehilà, tesoruccio!”.  
Ranma chiuse gli occhi con un sospiro, maledicendo i _kami_ , Buddha, Amateratsu, altre divinità assortite e se stesso per non essersi seduto su un ramo in mezzo alle fronde, così da essere invisibile al mondo.  
“Non mi interessa/sono occupato/lasciami in pace”, rispose lui in automatico alzandosi in piedi senza degnarla di uno sguardo.  
“Ma ti ho portato il pranzo!”, insistette Shan Pu parandoglisi davanti col suo abitino corto e succinto nonostante il freddo, un sorriso da un orecchio all’altro e un porta vivande da cui proveniva un aroma delizioso. “Una bella ciotola di ramen con…”.  
“Ho detto che non mi interessa, sei sorda?!”, l’aggredì lui che, incredibilmente, non se ne pentì subito dopo.  
La cinesina, sorpresa, sbatté più volte le folte ciglia.  
“Stai male, per caso? Forse Akane ti ha intossicato e hai ancora lo stomaco sottosopra?”.  
Ranma strinse le dita a pugno.  
“Fossi in te, eviterei di offenderla, d’ora in poi. E per quanto mi riguarda, sai che ti dico? Mai stato meglio!”, le disse un istante prima di saltare via per raggiungere il tetto della scuola.  
  
  
Shan Pu, bisnipote di Ke Lun della tribù delle Amazzoni, non era il tipo che si arrendeva. Soprattutto se l’uomo destinato a sposarla faceva il difficile: volente o nolente prima o poi sarebbero convolati a nozze, ma era più divertente se lui opponeva resistenza, la annoiavano quelli che si prostravano ai suoi piedi, come quel papero cecato di Mu Si. Stavolta, però, qualcosa nell’atteggiamento di Ranma l’aveva lasciata basita: per quanto fosse di malumore, non disdegnava mai un pasto gratis, anche se fosse stato già satollo. Cos’aveva combinato stavolta Akane per farlo irritare a tal punto? Forse era venuto il momento di ‘scambiare un’opinione’ con quella imbranata per farle capire una volta per tutte che era ora di togliersi di mezzo e lasciar libero Ranma: non avrebbe mai permesso al suo futuro marito di sposare un’altra, ma sopra ogni cosa, di sposare un’inetta come Akane che lo avrebbe reso solo un’infelice.  
Pestò un piede per terra per quell’occasione mancata e con un sospiro seccato fece dietro front per tornare alla sua bicicletta. Saltò il muro di cinta della scuola e atterrò sull’asfalto, ben attenta a non rovesciare il brodo ancora caldo del ramen: se faceva in tempo a tornare al Nekohanten prima della chiusura, la nonna avrebbe potuto rivenderlo a un clie…  
_Ma che è successo alla mia bicicletta?!_  
Shan Pu rimase inorridita a fissare il palo della luce dall’altra parte della strada, ‘abbracciato’ da un telaio così contorto che le due ruote erano una sovrapposta all’altra. Quella meno deformata stava perfino girando a vuoto, segno che il vandalo aveva operato indisturbato fino a pochi secondi prima.  
Ma chi… chi poteva aver fatto una cosa simile? E perché?!  
  
  
Akane si lavò le mani sotto il getto di acqua fredda del lavandino all’aperto, si rassettò la gonna della divisa scolastica e si ravvivò la frangia, pronta a rientrare in classe, quando un sibilo in avvicinamento la indusse a voltarsi e ad afferrare al volto la freccia che stava per scagliarsi giusto contro la fontanella alle sue spalle. Arrotolato attorno all’asticella, un foglietto bianco. Come accidenti era venuto in mente alla Fenice Bianca di contattarla in quel modo? Chiunque avrebbe potuto notare una cosa del genere in pieno giorno nel giardino della scuola! Ma a ben vedere la pausa pranzo era terminata e in giro non c’era quasi più nessuno. Doveva sbrigarsi.  
Aprì il foglietto, ritrovandosi davanti a righe e righe di simboli colorati. Le ci volle qualche minuto per decifrare i nuovi ordini e alla fine non poté fare a meno di alzare gli occhi al cielo, incredula. C’era una sola persona che avrebbe potuto commissionare alla sua organizzazione la distruzione di una serra di gigli bianchi: quell’avanzo di manicomio della Rosa Nera. Ora capiva perché la missione era letteralmente piombata dal cielo in barba alla prudenza: quel fine settimana si sarebbe tenuta un’esposizione floreale all’Ebisu Garden Place.  
Come se lei non avesse già abbastanza grattacapi. Ma se la Fenice Bianca ordinava, lei doveva obbedire. E ora che ci pensava, magari la stessa Asuka dai gigli bianchi aveva commissionato alla Fenice di distruggere la serra di rose nere di Kodachi! Sarebbe stato davvero uno spasso se le due nemiche si fossero sabotate a vicenda rivolgendosi senza saperlo alla medesima organizzazione...

  


\- § -

  


Quando suonò il campanello del gigantesco portale d’accesso, Ranma non aveva dubbi che sarebbe stato quel monumentale idiota di Kuno in persona a dargli il benvenuto, per cui quella missione, in teoria, sarebbe stata una passeggiata, a patto di agire in fretta e non essere beccato dalla sorella non meno pazzoide proprio sul più bello.  
“Mia adorata ragazza con il codino!”, tossì una voce dall’interfono, proprio sotto la videocamera. “Sei proprio tu! Oh, mio profumato fiore di gelsomino, ti sono mancato?”.  
_Coraggio, Ranma, puoi farcela_.  
Inclinò la testa di lato, come a poggiare la guancia sulle mani giunte, e sfoggiò un sorriso da far invidia a uno spot sui dentifrici.  
“Non immagini quanto, mio adorato _senpai_! Ho saputo che sei stato poco bene e ho pensato di venirti a trovare! Mi fai entrare?”.  
“Oh mia adorata, mi piacerebbe, ma non vorrei passarti il mio raffreddore! Capisco che sia dura per te, ma è meglio non vederci, per il momento!”.  
_Ma porc…_  
“Oh no, _senpai_ adorato, non dirmi così! Non posso resistere un minuto di più, senza di te! Ti prego, fammi entrare! Non m’importa d’ammalarmi, il nostro amore è più forte di qualsiasi avversità!”, piagnucolò disperata portandosi un fazzoletto ad asciugare una lacrima immaginaria.  
_Datemi un Oscar, ora!_  
“Oh, mio candido giglio! Come posso resisterti un secondo di più? Vieni fra le mie braccia!”, strepitò spalancandogli le porte della sua megavilla e precipitandosi lui stesso, mani protese e mocciolo al naso, verso un Ranma più disgustato che mai.  
“ _Senpai_ caro!”, cinguettò Ranma fermando l’impeto del suo spasimante con un piede sprofondato nella faccia, mentre il Tuono Blu del Furinkan tentava ancora disperatamente di raggiungerla con le dita che si aprivano e si chiudevano frenetiche. “Non è il caso di contatti ravvicinati, non vorrai davvero passarmi il raffreddore! Limitiamoci a camminare fianco a fianco”.  
“Hai ragione, mio bocciolo di rosa!”, si riprese lui alla consueta velocità supersonica per tornare uno statuario strafigo. “Prego, accomodati nella mia umile dimora e fammi compagnia per un tè”.  
“Molto volentieri, _senpai_! Oh, perché mentre fai preparare il tè, non mi mostri la serra di rose nere di tua sorella?”.  
“Che insolita curiosità, la tua! Come mai desideri vederla? E comunque è nei recessi del sottosuolo, sorvegliata da serpenti velenosi… mamba neri, per l’esattezza”.  
_Non so davvero chi sia più sciroccato dei due, certe volte…_  
“Oh, ti prego, ti prego, ti prego, sono troppo curiosa!”, disse saltellandogli attorno e sfarfallando le ciglia.  
“Oh, come posso negarti qualcosa, mia tenera margheritina? Vieni, prendiamo l’ascensore”.  
Quando le porte si riaprirono al piano meno cinque, Ranma aveva ancora un pugno calcato in un occhio del _senpai_ , che proprio non riusciva a tenere le mani a posto.  
“Che serra immensa…”, commentò Ranma meditabondo avvicinandosi al vetro: all’interno di quella specie di hangar sotterraneo, però, le serpi che strisciavano sul pavimento e sui tavoli sembravano più numerose delle piantine innaffiate da una pioggerella fine spruzzata dall’alto.  
“Immagino che la cisterna sia proprio qui accanto”, ipotizzò Ranma fingendo indifferenza.  
“Oh certo, è dietro quella porta in fondo al corridoio”, indicò il _senpai_ alla sua sinistra.  
“Grazie”, disse Ranma colpendogli con un dito teso un punto sul collo. Il Tuono Blu scivolò a terra svenuto e Ranma corse verso la porta, ma solo una volta là davanti si accorse che era blindata e che era necessaria un’impronta digitale per aprirla. Imprecando, trascinò il _senpai_ fin lì e premette sopra lo scanner prima gli indici, poi i pollici, ma senza cavare un ragno dal buco. Non c’era che un modo per entrare.  
Ranma prese a calci lo scanner fino a romperlo e sradicarlo dalla parete, la porta si aprì e mentre l’allarme suonava lui entrò, salì la scaletta fino in cima alla cisterna, aprì la botola e vi gettò dentro venti grosse pastiglie che, a contatto con l’acqua, iniziarono subito a dissolversi con un gran sfrigolio.  
Percorse quindi a ritroso il corridoio fermandosi giusto un istante davanti al vetro ad ammirare soddisfatto il suo capolavoro: l’acqua spruzzata dai tubi attaccati al soffitto divenne improvvisamente una candida tintura che scoloriva poco a poco le rose.  
Missione compiuta.

  


\- § -

  


Akane stava cercando di concentrarsi sulle vicende della Seconda Guerra Mondiale, quando qualcuno bussò alla porta facendola sussultare. Il cuore ebbe un’impennata all’idea che Ranma volesse parlare con lei o avesse bisogno di qualcosa e con cautela si voltò, indecisa se farlo entrare o meno.  
“S-sì?”, deglutì.  
“Sono tuo padre, puoi scendere nella sala da pranzo? Dobbiamo parlare”.  
Perché non farlo nella sua stanza, come qualche giorno prima?  
“Va bene, arrivo subito!”.  
Aveva il sentore che sarebbero stati presenti anche Ranma e il signor Genma e se era vero, significava una cosa sola: i loro genitori avevano deciso la data del matrimonio.  
Si fece coraggio e scese dabbasso, trovando gli altri tre inquilini della casa seduti attorno al tavolo come aveva temuto: Genma accanto a suo padre e Ranma di fronte a loro, lo sguardo rivolto al giardino.  
“Prego, figliola, siediti”, le fece cenno il padre con la mano.  
Akane prese posto accanto a Ranma, più rigida di un manico di scopa, le mani ad artigliare la gonna.  
“Bene ragazzi”, esordì il signor Genma, “siamo felici di annunciarvi che Nabiki ha trovato una splendida località dove celebrare le vostre nozze e ha inviato sia a noi che a Kasumi e suo marito i biglietti dei treni. Ci aspetta all’Odakyu Hotel sul Lago Ashi, quindi andate a fare i bagagli perché partiremo domattina molto presto: occorreranno non meno di tre ore per arrivare a destinazione, con tutti i cambi di treno che dovremmo fare”.  
“Domattina?!”, la precedette un Ranma allibito. “Ma sei impazzito? Come pretendi che possiamo essere pronti in così poco tempo?!”.  
Akane intuì che Ranma non stava parlando della preparazione del viaggio, ma dell’accettazione l’uno dell’altra come marito e moglie, benché non potesse dar torto ai loro genitori: se fosse dipeso da loro due, non sarebbero mai stati pronti, probabilmente. Lei di sicuro avrebbe negato perfino sotto tortura che in realtà di Ranma era in… inn…  
“Se ti ordinassi di partire seduta stante per una sessione d’allenamento in mezzo ai monti saresti già con lo zaino in spalla e un piede fuori dalla porta!”.  
“È diverso!”, azzardò Ranma battendo un pugno sul tavolo.  
“Per niente!”, urlò di rimando Genma alzandosi in piedi e afferrando Ranma per il colletto della casacca. “Tu adesso fili subito in camera nostra a preparare l’occorrente per il viaggio!”.  
“Anche tu, Akane”, le disse il padre a occhi chiusi e braccia conserte. Il messaggio era chiaro: è un ordine e non si discute.  
Lei si voltò verso Ranma, che si era alzato a sua volta in piedi per contrastare suo padre e si era fermato per scrutarla interrogativo: perché non ti opponi anche tu?, le stavano chiedendo i suoi occhi.  
“Devo preparare una valigia grande? O va bene una piccola?”, chiese con un sospiro al genitore.  
“Una piccola va benissimo”, le sorrise il padre compiaciuto.  
“Akane…”, mormorò Ranma lasciando andare il signor Genma.  
“Bene, allora vado”, disse lei accomiatandosi e dirigendosi verso le scale.   
  
  
Prima che Akane potesse mettere piede sull’ultimo gradino, Ranma le afferrò un polso e la trattenne. Lei, stranamente, non cercò di liberarsi dalla sua presa, ma neppure si voltò.  
“P-perché non ti sei rifiutata? Lo sai anche tu che è ancora troppo presto, sono passati solo pochi giorni da quando…”.  
“Cosa cambia, Ranma?”, gli chiese con una voce carica di stanchezza. “Abbiamo un accordo, no? Cosa cambia, quindi, se ci sposiamo domani o tra un mese? Tanto non mi toccheresti comunque nemmeno con un dito, giusto?”, gli chiese con un tono ora vibrante di rabbia.  
“Certo che no, mi pare ovvio”, la schernì, “chi mai vorrebbe tocc…”.  
“Allora smettila di pestare i piedi come un bambino, per una volta!”, si lamentò divincolandosi per correre via.  
Niente, non riusciva davvero a capirla. Forse era troppo complicata o lui troppo semplice, ma Akane sarebbe rimasta sempre un mistero: aveva un talento naturale per fraintendere spesso e volentieri quasi tutto ciò che lui faceva o diceva, ma ce l’aveva anche per far sì che gli altri non avessero la più pallida idea di ciò che lei pensava veramente. Eppure, nonostante tutto, in cuor suo sapeva che non la sposava perché gliel’aveva ordinato quel padre disgraziato. No, lo faceva perché la _voleva_ , non aveva più dubbi, ormai. _Voleva_ che Akane fosse sua moglie, _voleva_ condividere la sua vita con lei. Doveva solo trovare il fegato, una volta sposati, di confessarle ciò che provava.   
_Se non la smetto di insultarla, però, non crederà mai alle mie parole, penserà che voglia burlarmi di lei ancora una volta e finirebbe davvero per odiarmi._  
Non l’aveva mai rispettata come fidanzata, era venuto il momento che iniziasse a rispettarla come moglie, se non voleva che al compimento dei ventun’anni Akane chiedesse sul serio il divorzio.  
_E se dopo averle confessato i miei sentimenti scoprissi che lei non mi ricambia?_  
Era un’eventualità terrificante che aveva sempre evitato di prendere in considerazione, aggrappandosi alle innumerevoli manifestazioni di gelosia di cui Akane aveva fatto mostra nel corso di quei due anni. Da un po’ di tempo però aveva l’impressione che si fosse stancata di averlo intorno...  
No, quel matrimonio era forse l’ultima occasione che aveva per far sì che Akane iniziasse a guardarlo in modo diverso, a _sorridergli_ , non poteva sprecarla.

  


\- § -

  


Il viaggio in treno era stato sfiancante, nonostante l’avesse trascorso a cercare di dormire per recuperare il sonno perso. Fatica sprecata, perché l’idea che di lì a poche ore sarebbe diventata la moglie di Ranma le aveva messo una tale agitazione addosso, che il petto era diventato un tamburo su cui il cuore scandiva senza pietà i minuti che mancavano al passo fatidico. E lei oscillava tra la veglia, la sudarella, il desiderio di vomitare, la testa che scoppiava, le lacrime che ogni tanto facevano capolino e le risatine nevrotiche. Solo la compagnia rassicurante di Kasumi e il panorama autunnale del lago, una volta giunti a destinazione, mitigarono un poco la sua tensione, ma non ebbe il tempo di ammirare il paesaggio, perché fu dirottata dalla sua famiglia fino al piccolo hotel prenotato da Nabiki proprio in riva al lago medesimo. Ed era anche carino e accogliente, non una bettola come si era aspettata, conoscendo la tirchieria della sorella.  
“Benarrivati!”, li accolse Nabiki comodamente seduta nella hall. “Fatto buon viaggio?”.  
“Buongiorno, sorellina!”, la salutò Kasumi andandole incontro. “Come stai? Hai visto che bella giornata? Hai avuto proprio un’ottima idea, il lago è splendido!”.  
“E non l’hai ancora visto al tramonto… Akane, cos’è quella faccia? Su, muoviti, devi iniziare a prepararti!”.  
“Di già?!”.  
“Non cominciare a fare storie! Il sole cala presto in questo periodo dell’anno e il tempismo è tutto, andiamo in camera, che abbiamo parecchio lavoro da fare”.  
Akane si volse per la prima volta a guardare Ranma, che aveva volutamente ignorato per tutto il viaggio. Stava parlando col dottor Tofu, o meglio, il dottor Tofu gli aveva poggiato una mano su una spalla e sorrideva, cercando forse di rassicurarlo, mentre Ranma aveva lo sguardo perso nel vuoto. Ma proprio in quell’istante si voltò di scatto verso di lei e Akane si rese conto che l’avrebbe rivisto solo di lì a qualche ora con un abito nuziale addosso. Per poco le gambe, già tremolanti, non cedettero.  
“Ma ti vuoi muovere?!”, la incitò Nabiki afferrandola per un braccio e trascinandola verso le scale. Da quel momento la sorella non la smise più di parlare, dicendole di scordarsi la tradizionale ‘cerimonia davanti agli dèi’ officiata per Kasumi e Tofu: visto che Akane non aveva avuto il tempo di fare delle prove, Nabiki si era messa d’accordo col sacerdote scintoista del tempio più vicino per un rito abbreviato. Akane, quindi, non doveva preoccuparsi di nulla, Nabiki sarebbe stata sempre al suo fianco per guidarla e in pochi minuti sarebbe tutto finito, neanche il suo matrimonio fosse un intervento in day hospital per rimuovere un neo.  
Poi Akane posò gli occhi sullo _shiromuku_ appeso al porta-kimono nella stanza più grande dell’hotel e davanti a tutto quel tripudio di bianco si portò le mani al viso scoppiando in un pianto dirotto.  
“Akane, che ti succede?”, le chiese preoccupata Kasumi abbracciandola.  
“Non posso! Non posso sposarlo!”.  
“Ecco, ci mancava la crisi dell’ultimo minuto…”, commentò irritata Nabiki. “E adesso che ti prende? Che storia è questa?”.  
“La mia vita è una menzogna, che razza di moglie sarei? E… e poi… e poi lui non mi ama!”.  
Kasumi la strinse a sé ancora più forte carezzandole con dolcezza i capelli, mentre Nabiki alzava gli occhi al cielo e scuoteva la testa.  
“Sorellina, guardami”, le disse Kasumi prendendole il viso fra le mani con un sorriso comprensivo. “Ti fidi di me?”.

  


\- § -

  


L’attesa lo stava uccidendo. L’attesa e quel kimono formale, per lui così insolito e scomodo, senza contare che gli sembrava di vestire i panni di Tatewaki Kuno, conciato a quel modo.  
Cercò di concentrasi sulla superficie placida del lago, sul _torii_ che s’innalzava imponente dall’acqua proprio alla fine del sentiero proteso oltre la riva, sul sole che calava dietro le colline tingendo d’arancio le fronde degli alberi.

  


[ ](https://postimages.org/)

  


“Eccola!”, annunciò suo padre esultante.  
Il cuore mancò un battito, come se avesse fatto uno zompo dal petto per risalire su fino in gola.  
Ranma si volse lentamente verso un’Akane che incedeva accompagnata dal padre, il capo coperto dal _wataboushi_ fino al naso. Null’altro vedeva all’infuori della bocca dipinta di rosso, finché lei non alzò il volto e gli piantò addosso i suoi occhi ambrati.  
Il mondo se ne andò all’istante alla malora.  
Gli alberi, il sentiero di pietre, Soun Tendo, le sorelle, il cielo, gli uccelli, tutto.  
Non esisteva più niente.   
Niente all’infuori di _lei_ avvolta nel kimono da sposa, del suo petto che si alzava e si abbassava sempre più velocemente man mano che avanzava incerta, delle sue labbra tremolanti come se avesse voluto dire qualcosa ma era rimasta senza voce.  
Nulla all’infuori del sole che tramontava nei suoi occhi, quando infine lo raggiunse. E per tutti i _kami_ , era… emozionata? Trepidante? O solo nervosa? Possibile che stesse provando ciò che provava lui? Non riusciva a capirlo, non capiva più niente, non ascoltava più nemmeno la voce del sacerdote, compì ogni gesto del rituale come un burattino, bevve tre volte il saké dalla stessa coppa di Akane come se avesse sempre bevuto alcolici in vita sua, le infilò un anello al dito e lei fece lo stesso con lui, ma ci fece caso a mala pena perché non riusciva a staccarle gli occhi di dosso e a non pensare quanto splendida fosse, ma soprattutto che adesso la donna che am… sì, ma che diamine, l’amava! Che adesso la donna che lui amava era appena diventata sua moglie!  
No, aspetta… come sua moglie? Che stava dicendo il sacerdote? Dovevano pronunciare un giuramento?  
Allora era vero… era tutto vero…   
Lui si era appena sposato con Akane.  
Con. Akane.  
Erano sposati _sul serio_.  
E lei stava accennando un sorriso radioso, più abbagliante della luce riflessa sull’acqua. Ciò che lui aveva sempre desiderato vedere. Ma allora era… felice?! Oppure fingeva?  
_Per tutti i kami…_  
Avevano fatto un patto, solo che… sarebbe riuscito a rispettarlo?  
_…e adesso?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La location che ho scelto per il matrimonio esiste davvero, si trova presso Hakone, nota per i numerosi _onsen_ , ma non mancano nemmeno i templi shintoisti, tra cui il Tempio delle Sette Divinità della Fortuna (sic!) – proprio accanto all’Odakyu Hotel – di cui l’Hakone Jinjya Heiwa-no-Torii in foto dovrebbe far parte.  
> Per quanto riguarda gli abiti da cerimonia, ecco come erano vestiti Ranma e Akane:  
>   
> [](https://postimages.org/)
> 
>   
> Alla prossima! ^^


	3. Notte di nozze

**III  
  
NOTTE DI NOZZE**

  
  
  


Suo padre e suo suocero stavano dando un tale spettacolo, che Ranma avrebbe voluto sprofondare nelle viscere della terra per la vergogna e sbucare all’altro capo del globo.  
Ubriachi come mai gli era capitato di vederli, ballavano malfermi sulle gambe e cantavano a squarciagola, tenendo alte le bottigliette di _sakè_ e versandosi il contenuto addosso più che in gola. Il tutto sotto gli occhi imbarazzati di Tofu, perplessi di Kasumi e divertiti di Nabiki.  
Va bene, lui e Akane si erano appena sposati e quello era il rinfresco delle loro nozze, divertirsi era lecito, ma la pazienza non era mai stata una sua virtù: ancora qualche minuto e avrebbe dato di matto.  
“Fisciolo… figlioscio… fiscioglio…”.  
“Che stai blaterando, papà?”.  
“Aschpetta…”, biascicò il genitore prendendo un cartello e un pennarello come se avesse le sembianze di un panda, ma tracciando solo grotteschi scarabocchi sul legno mentre ridacchiava insieme a Tendo. “Eccho!”, annunciò esultante mostrando a tutti cosa aveva partorito la sua mente bacata:

  


SFONDA IL FUTON STANOTTE  
E FALLE SFORNARE UN PAIO DI EREDI!  
SAI COME SI FA VERO?

  


Non una mosca si azzardò a volare.   
Tofu chinò il capo affranto, schermandosi gli occhi con una mano in un estremo tentativo di rinnegare ciò che era stato costretto a leggere.  
Kasumi, pallida come un cencio della sua cucina, era sull’orlo di uno svenimento: se non avesse ripreso subito a respirare, ci sarebbe rimasta secca.  
Nabiki, invece, si tappò lesta la bocca con tutt’e due le mani prima che potesse esplodere in una risata fragorosa. Cosa che invece i due debosciati non si trattennero dal fare, ridendo sguaiati fino a rotolare sul _tatami_.  
Paonazzo come nemmeno il bacio di Mikado Senzenin era riuscito a farlo diventare, gettò un’occhiata incredula ad Akane, inginocchiata accanto a lui più immobile di un _jizo_ eppure tremante di rabbia, le dita strette a pugno sul candido _shiromuku_ , specchio di ciò che doveva essere il suo volto traboccante d’ira nascosto sotto l’ampio _wataboushi_.  
Di colpo Ranma realizzò che quel degenerato del padre non aveva soltanto insultato la sua virilità, ma aveva trattato sua moglie come una sorta di incubatrice.  
Genma si ritrovò proiettato nello spazio siderale prima ancora che Ranma avesse avuto il tempo di realizzare che era piombato su di lui e gli aveva mollato un pugno.  
“Qualcun altro ha intenzione di fare lo spiritoso?”, chiese a mezza bocca, ma nessuno fiatò. “Bene. Akane, andiamocene”, disse risoluto tornando da lei e afferrandola per un polso.  
Incredibilmente non oppose resistenza e lo seguì senza fiatare fino all’ascensore, davanti al quale Ranma cercò di ritrovare l’autocontrollo con ampi respiri. Accanto a lui, Akane tremava ancora, ma non osava guardarla.  
Quasi si gettò nell’ascensore quando le porte si aprirono, mentre _sua moglie_ entrò col passo pesante di chi sta pianificando morte e distruzione: la sua aura rabbiosa non lasciava dubbi sul fatto che avrebbe ammazzato il primo idiota che avesse azzardato ad aprire bocca, per cui se ne rimase zitto in un angolo.  
Fu lei a uscire per prima sul corridoio e a dirigersi a falcate sempre più ampie e furibonde verso quella che doveva essere la loro camera. Meno male che avevano fatto un accordo, altrimenti ci avrebbe rimesso la pelle. In realtà, a ben pensarci, non era del tutto sicuro di essere fuori pericolo…  
“Maledizione!”, urlò Akane sfilando il _wataboushi_ dalla testa e scagliandolo con furia contro una parete, mentre lui richiudeva la porta di quella che era una vera e propria suite… luna di miele! Potevano permettersela una suite? Possibile avesse guadagnato abbastanza col suo ultimo incarico? In ogni caso tutto quel rosa su pareti, tende, lampade e tappeti pelosi gli procurò uno spasmo tale che dovette tapparsi la bocca con una mano per non dare di stomaco e poco mancò che vomitasse pure il poco che aveva mangiato, quando posò gli occhi sul letto matrimoniale e la relativa testata a forma di cuore! Solo allora notò che palloncini rossi cuoriformi tappezzavano il soffitto, mentre petali di rose rosse erano sparsi su tutto il pavimento – rosa! – e la trapunta del letto.  
Tornò a concentrarsi disperato su Akane, che cercava non meno disperatamente di sfilare il kimono da sposa con mani frementi di rabbia, ma rischiando solo di strapparlo.  
“Aspetta, ti aiuto…”, propose senza riflettere nel fare un passo avanti.  
“Non ne ho bisogno!”, dichiarò lei. “Ti rendi conto di cosa è appena accaduto?!”.  
“Sì e sono davvero mortific…”.  
“Quei due non ci lasceranno mai in pace! Vogliono un erede a tutti i costi, no anzi, uno stuolo di piccoli Tendo-Saotome!”, urlò percorrendo la stanza da un angolo all’altro come una tigre in gabbia. “Ci daranno il tormento, ora più che mai! Se la nostra vita era già complicata prima, immagina adesso che pressione ci metteranno! Ci staranno ogni santo giorno col fiato sul collo!”.  
Ranma rimase interdetto a fissare Akane con le gote arrossate, il fiato corto e gli occhi che mandavano lampi. _Kami_ , quant’era bella…   
_Concentrati, idiota, concentrati!_  
Ripassò mentalmente lo sfogo di… _sua moglie_ e dovette ammettere che non aveva tutti i torti. Di lì a breve i loro genitori avrebbero di sicuro puntato il dito contro di lui perché non si dava abbastanza da fare, o peggio, che non si stava dimostrando abbastanza ‘uomo’, magari dando la colpa alla sua parte femminile, come se essere donna per metà non fosse già una tragedia. Ma non dubitava che se la sarebbero presa anche con Akane, alla fine, accusando anche lei di non impegnarsi a sufficienza, o peggio, di essere sterile. Per lei sarebbe stato insostenibile e continuare quella farsa per anni sarebbe stato impossibile.  
Solo che, per lui, quella non era più una farsa.  
Non sapeva esattamente da quando, forse nel momento in cui Akane era apparsa sulla riva del lago in kimono da sposa, o forse quando avevano bevuto tre volte il sakè dagli stessi piattini o quando si erano scambiati gli anelli.   
_Magari quando hai confessato a te stesso di amarla, idiota! L’hai già scordato?_  
Ah, già… beh, non aveva importanza, in realtà. Contava solo che quella cerimonia li aveva legati per davvero, non come quando avevano fatto finta di essere marito e moglie per ingannare Ucchan. Stavolta Akane era sposata a lui _sul serio_. Sì, d’accordo, le aveva proposto lui il divorzio raggiunta la maggiore età, convinto che non avrebbe mai funzionato tra loro, adesso però…  
Adesso era deciso a mettercela tutta per far decollare quel matrimonio, per quanto difficile potesse essere: convincere Akane di averla sempre amata dopo anni di insulti e umiliazioni sarebbe stato come scalare l’Everest a mani nude, in pieno inverno e con la camicia estiva addosso. Eppure lui sarebbe riuscito a conquistare quella vetta, cascasse il mondo, doveva solo comportarsi al contrario di come aveva fatto finora e mordersi la lingua ogni volta che stava per scappargli un’offesa. Il problema era che spesso manco se ne rendeva conto, di dire qualcosa di offensivo. Anzi, il più delle volte era Akane a travisare completamente ciò che lui diceva o faceva, aveva un talento imbattibile per quello.  
“Prendiamo un appartamento in affitto”, buttò là senza rifletterci.  
Akane smise di sfilarsi gli strati più pesanti del kimono da sposa.  
“Come dici?”, gli chiese sorpresa.  
Lui si portò una mano dietro la nuca per grattarsi la chioma.  
“Sì, insomma, ci troviamo dei lavoretti e affittiamo un bilocale, anche un monolocale, basta che ce ne andiamo a vivere per conto nostro, che… che… che ne dici?”.  
Lei si fermò a riflettere col pesante broccato tra le mani, fasciata solo da una vestaglia leggera stretta in vita che le metteva in risalto le curve.  
“Non è una cattiva idea…”.  
Qualcuno bussò con vigore alla porta della suite ed entrambi si voltarono all’unisono verso la fonte del rumore, per poi tornare a guardarsi in preda al panico un nanosecondo dopo. Ranma vide passare negli occhi sgranati di Akane lo stesso pensiero che aveva folgorato lui: far credere di andare d’accordo.  
Akane si gettò di schiena sul letto in un tripudio di petali e Ranma la seguì a ruota, buttandosi su di lei senza pensarci due volte, una gamba in mezzo alle sue, il torace a schiacciare il suo seno, il viso nell’incavo del collo ad aspirare il suo profumo, mentre Akane, respirando con insolito affanno, non esitava a circondargli la schiena con le braccia per stringerlo a sé, sollevare una gamba per poggiarla sul suo fondoschiena e spingerlo contro il suo ventre.   
_Ma che fa?!_  
Una minuscola parte del suo cervello elaborò l’assurdità di quella situazione, considerando come, nel volgere di pochi istanti, avesse azzerato una distanza che durava da due anni: di colpo erano passati dal combattimento corpo a corpo nel dojo – se quello con lei poteva essere considerato tale – al corpo su corpo in un letto a due piazze.  
Il resto del suo cervello – ovvero, quasi tutto – se n’era andato semplicemente in tilt.  
_Oh, kamisama…_  
Troppo tardi si rese conto di averle agguantato con una mano la gamba con cui lo teneva ‘avvinto’ a sé per sollevarla ancora più in alto.  
_Ma che sto facendo?! No, no, no!_  
Di nuovo tre colpi alla porta, più lenti ma più forti di prima.  
“Dimmi che ti è spuntata una terza gamba o sei un uomo morto”, sibilò Akane al suo orecchio con un tono che forse voleva essere furente e che invece risuonò allarmato. La sentì perfino deglutire.  
“Come no, ti piacerebbe, fianchi da tricheco”, mormorò Ranma contro il suo lobo, prima che una vena sul collo potesse esplodergli. E prima che potesse mordersi la lingua.  
“Mi sembra ti piacciano, i fianchi da tricheco…”, ansimò lei a denti stretti al suo orecchio provocandogli dei brividi giù fino alle natiche.  
“Si puòòòòòò?”, sentì chiedere dietro di sé da un’ironica Nabiki.   
Ranma si staccò da Akane come scottato dal fuoco e balzò a sedere insieme a lei sul bordo del letto neanche avessero una molla sotto di loro.   
“Ho interrotto qualcosa? O forse vi ho dato abbastanza tempo da inscenare un finto trasporto amoroso?”, chiese Nabiki chiudendo la porta dietro di sé. Ranma si scoprì incapace di sostenere la faccia soddisfatta di quel serpente a sonagli della neo cognata. Poco ci mancava che vedesse spuntare la coda di un sorcio da quel sorrisetto sardonico.   
“Cosa ci fa qui? Che vuoi?”, urlò Akane tenendo ben chiusi i lembi del kimono con tutt’e due le mani, le ginocchia non meno serrate e tremanti.  
“Oh nulla, mi ero solo dimenticata di avvisarvi di un paio di cosucce…”.  
“Sputa il rospo e vattene”, la minacciò Ranma cercando di sembrare soltanto seccato per l’intrusione e non imbarazzato come mai in vita sua. Il cuore minacciava di sfondare il petto.  
“Sì, sì, vi lascio subito alle vostre… ‘effusioni’. Volevo solo informarvi che questa suite costa troppo per trascorrervi più di una notte, per cui tornerete a Nerima insieme a Kasumi e Ono domani pomeriggio e avrete la casa tutta per voi per un intero mese, contenti?”.  
“Come sarebbe? E papà, il signor Genma, tu? Che farete?”, chiese Akane basita.  
“Noi resteremo qui, naturalmente: papà ha bisogno di cure termali, te ne aveva parlato, no? In pratica i soldi per la vostra luna di miele serviranno a pagare le sue terapie”.  
“E a mio padre per buttarsi a corpo morto sui buffet…”, commentò Ranma scuotendo la testa. Ecco perché erano andati a sbattere fin lì per celebrare il matrimonio, altro che evitare le sue spasimanti.  
“E qual è la seconda sorpresa di cui volevi metterci a parte, sorellina?”, chiese sarcastica Akane.  
“Ecco, a proposito delle spese sostenute per il vostro matrimonio…”.  
  
  
Nabiki era andata via da un po’, eppure Akane non osava muoversi. Troppo frastornata, stringeva ancora i lembi del kimono con tutt’e due le mani per tenerli accostati davanti al petto, la gambe non meno sigillate.  
Le parole di Nabiki rimbalzavano nella sua testa come la pallina di un flipper insieme a quelle che Kasumi aveva pronunciato prima della cerimonia e insieme s’aggrovigliavano alle sensazioni appena provate su quel materasso. Akane finì per sentirsi così confusa da non riuscire a respirare. Doveva riportare l’ordine nella sua mente e riprendere il controllo sulle sue emozioni.  
_E del mio corpo._  
“Accidenti a Nabiki, ci mancava questa…”, sospirò frustrato Ranma accanto a lei. “Ma cosa le dice quella testa? Non si rende conto delle conseguenze?”.  
Akane deglutì, cercando di quietare il cuore che batteva ancora furioso.  
“Le uniche conseguenze di cui si preoccupa sono i soldi che può ricavare, dovresti saperlo. E comunque non puoi negare che un lato positivo ci sia”.  
“Sì, tua sorella è stata chiara su questo. Almeno nessuno si farà venire dei dubbi, quando vedranno i nostri anelli”.  
“Ma soprattutto… _loro_ , in teoria, dovrebbero smetterla di reclamarti…”.  
Sperò che il tono indignato non fosse trapelato abbastanza da far sorgere a Ranma il sospetto che lei fosse gelosa. Lui, stranamente, rimase silenzioso. Di sicuro doveva seccarlo non poco il fatto che ora non sarebbe più stato al centro dell’attenzione, perché nessuna ragazza o presunta fidanzata gli sarebbe più corsa dietro sbavando anche solo per una sua occhiata distratta.  
“Bene, ehm… che facciamo, allora?”.  
Ogni volta che Ranma apriva bocca o alzava una mano per grattarsi la nuca, Akane s’irrigidiva. Ogni volta che Ranma _respirava_ , lei s’irrigidiva. Era sicura che se… se… _suo marito_ avesse osato allungare una mano nella sua direzione, gli avrebbe mollato un pugno alla cieca, pur di allontanarlo da sé.  
Suo marito. Ranma era suo marito. Doveva ripeterselo, di tanto in tanto, per accettare la realtà.  
  
_(Sorellina, guardami. Ti fidi di me?  
Certo, Kasumi, più di chiunque altro.  
Allora puoi credermi se ti dico che Ranma ricambia i tuoi sentimenti.  
In quale universo parallelo?   
Seriamente, Akane.  
Seriamente, Kasumi. Cosa ti fa credere che Ranma possa provare qualcosa per me? Lo deduci dalla quantità di volte che mi ha salvato la vita o tirato fuori dai guai? Non l’ha fatto solo con me: ogni volta che uno dei nostri amici si è trovato nei guai, mai si è tirato indietro. Aiuta persino i suoi avversari! Ryoga, Mousse, Kuno…   
Ma non gli brillano gli occhi quando li guarda.  
E ci mancherebbe…  
E nemmeno quando guarda le altre ‘fidanzate’.  
Non pensavo te ne fossi accorta anche tu, sorellona. Dalle retta, Akane, Kasumi dice il vero: anch’io ho visto più di una volta gli occhi di Ranma sbrilluccicare come due dannati faretti al neon quando li posa su di te. A volte così intensamente che non sapevo se mettermi gli occhiali da sole o vomitare…  
Nabiki!  
Ma è la verità! S’illumina come un falò quando tu appari e la stessa cosa fai tu nei suoi riguardi, sarà per questo che non riuscite mai a guardarvi negli occhi? Temete di accecarvi l’un l’altro?  
Ma che idiozie dici! Io distolgo lo sguardo da lui perché non sopporto la sua faccia da schiaffi!  
Ma certo! E io sono Paperino! Infilati subito quel kimono e corri a sposarlo, perché dei vostri sospiri, litigi, lacrime, tira e molla non ne può più nessuno!)_  
  
In effetti era vero, ma solo quando aveva raggiunto Ranma sulla sponda del lago e se l’era trovato davanti, aveva fatto caso a quanto intensamente la guardasse. Tanto da non distogliere mai lo sguardo da lei. L’aveva trovata… carina? Possibile? Beh, il trucco poteva fare miracoli, non era da escludere, quindi.  
Ma non bastava che la trovasse carina davanti al sacerdote per cancellare due anni e mezzo di offese. Di ‘donna priva di fascino’, ‘senza sex appeal’, ‘maschiaccio’, ‘vita larga’, ‘tronco d’acero’, ‘gorilla’, fino al ‘fianchi da tricheco’ che le aveva rivolto solo pochi minuti prima, mentre era sdraiato sopra di lei.  
Akane chiuse gli occhi mordendosi il labbro.  
Avrebbe voluto scacciare dalla mente il corpo perfetto di Ranma che aderiva quasi completamente al suo, il suo respiro caldo sul collo, la sua mano sulla propria coscia e… e… _qualcos’altro_ che premeva contro di lei, ma non ci riusciva, per quanto si sforzasse. Soprattutto avrebbe voluto scacciare dalla mente la sensazione che l’avrebbe lasciato fare, se Nabiki non fosse entrata.  
_Ma lasciato fare cosa? Credi davvero che avrebbe continuato, se i colpi alla porta fossero cessati? Si sarebbe comunque staccato da te alla velocità della luce_.  
Una volta si vedeva carina. Quando tutti i ragazzi della scuola le andavano dietro, addirittura combattevano per lei o contro di lei. Poi era arrivato Ranma col suo camion di insulti e Akane aveva finito per vedersi come lui la dipingeva.  
“Akane? Mi ascolti?”.  
A un certo punto aveva lasciato che il giudizio di Ranma contasse più di quello di chiunque altro.  
“Akane?! Sei diventata sorda?”.  
Lei trasalì e quasi raccolse le gambe al petto a forza di stringerle una contro l’altra. No, proprio non riusciva a immaginare una qualsiasi intimità con Ranma senza sentirsi giudicata e inadeguata. Mostrarsi a lui era impossibile.  
“Eh? Cosa vuoi? Stavo riflettendo!”.  
“Sì, l’ho sentito, il rumore di ferraglia…”.  
Il pugno scattò da solo, ma Ranma lo bloccò con l’indifferenza di chi è capace di afferrare una mosca al volo, solo che la sua faccia gridava ai quattro venti che avrebbe voluto sotterrarsi.  
“Ehm… scu-scusami…”, balbettò _suo marito_ chiudendo gli occhi a forza come se si fosse morso. O si fosse dato mentalmente dell’imbecille. “Non… non dicevo sul serio…”.  
Lei ritirò il pugno, ma volse il broncio altrove.  
“Sì, come no, lo dici tutte le volte… comunque, atteniamoci al piano”, affermò alzandosi dal letto prima che Ranma potesse vedere le lacrime che pungevano gli angoli degli occhi.  
“Dove vai?”.  
“In bagno a mettermi il pigiama. E a… ehm… farmi un taglietto”.  
“Devi ferirti? E perché?”, chiese lui accigliato, alzandosi in piedi a sua volta.  
“Ma come perché? Non lo sai?”.  
Non lo sapeva nemmeno lei, fino a poche ore prima, quando sarebbe dovuta uscire da quella stanza in abito nuziale per andare incontro a Ranma e invece era stata colta da un attacco di panico, al pensiero che avrebbe dovuto simulare un matrimonio consumato. Aveva improvvisamente realizzato che non sapeva cosa accadesse di preciso tra un uomo e una donna sotto le coperte, non si era mai documentata per la vergogna e su due piedi si era dovuta rivolgere in fretta e furia a Kasumi, rifiutandosi di varcare la soglia della porta se non avesse risposto prima alle sue domande. Kasumi, grazie agli dèi, aveva interpretato le sue paure come la normale reazione alla prima notte di nozze di una novella sposa e in qualche modo Akane era riuscita a ottenere da una violacea sorella maggiore l’informazione più importante di tutte, ma si era ripromessa di fare ricerche approfondite appena tornata a Nerima.  
“Illuminami, avanti, signora ‘so tutto io’”, la sfidò Ranma a braccia conserte e col ghigno da schiaffi che riservava agli avversari.  
Akane avvampò: l’aveva messa all’angolo. Maledetto.  
“Bene”, disse schiarendosi la voce e assumendo un tono saccente, ma cercando di non guardarlo negli occhi. “Devi sapere che, la _prima volta_ , una ragazza… ecco… lei… insomma… sanguina”.  
“Ah, giusto…”, commentò Ranma grattandosi la nuca a disagio. “Me n’ero scordato”.   
“Ma come tu… lo sapevi?”.  
“Certo, ho studiato attentamente l’anatomia umana per sapere sempre, con precisione, dove colpire”, rivelò serio. “Dove pensavi di farti un taglio?”.  
Akane lo fissò per diversi istanti, sorpresa e per niente convinta.  
“In un punto non visibile, ovviamente: una coscia, o un polpaccio…”.  
“Indossi quasi sempre una gonna, si noterebbe”.  
“Allora su un piede”.  
“Ah, lascia perdere, me lo faccio io”.  
“Affatto!”, rispose lei afferrando il beauty case e il pigiama dalla trolley. “Non ne vedo il motivo! Mi credi così fragile da non potermi fare nemmeno un taglietto?”.  
Si chiuse a chiave in bagno e si spogliò, indossò la camicia da notte, aprì il beauty case e ne estrasse un paio di forbicine, un cerotto, un disinfettante e un pezzetto di ovatta. Meno male che portava sempre con sé ciò che davvero contava, non quintali di trucchi, creme e profumi come faceva Nabiki. Afferrò un bicchiere di plastica sul lavandino e si sedette sul gabinetto.  
Sollevò una gamba e appoggiò il piede sul bordo di un sanitario che non aveva mai visto, qualche diavoleria importata di sicuro dall’Europa. Ora si trattava di capire dove procurarsi il taglio… forse poco sotto la tibia? Sì, poteva andare.  
Akane strinse i denti e procedette a un piccolo taglio orizzontale, raccogliendo qualche goccia di sangue nel bicchiere, quindi disinfettò la ferita e vi applicò il cerotto.   
Con un sospiro rimise tutto a posto e buttò l’ovatta nel cestino, ma non si alzò dal water, rimirando nello specchio il proprio volto ancora truccato.  
Come aveva potuto gettarsi sul letto in quel modo, come se stesse svolgendo una missione? E Ranma, che l’aveva pure assecondata? Sembrava quasi le avesse letto nella mente, ma non era quello il punto: era certa che sarebbe rimasto impalato a fissarla al colmo dell’imbarazzo e avrebbe dovuto convincere un pezzo di marmo a seguirla a ruota, invece si era gettato su di lei con una disinvoltura che non avrebbe mai sospettato, non era da lui…  
Si alzò di scatto e riaprì il beauty case in cerca dello struccante per levar via dal viso quella farsa assurda.  
Quando riaprì la porta col bicchiere in mano, si ritrovò davanti Ranma in pigiama con un indice sulle labbra nel chiaro segno di fare silenzio, quindi le indicò la porta e lei spalancò occhi e bocca, incredula, nel percepire le presenza di quattro persone oltre l’uscio.  
Da non crederci, li stavano origliando!   
Ranma usò lo stesso indice per invitarla a seguirlo e sollevando le coperte le indicò un punto del letto, più o meno ad altezza bacino.  
Lei increspò la fronte e indicò più volte col suo, di indice, il lato opposto, vicino alla finestra.  
Lui la guardò esasperato allargando le braccia, come a volerle dire: _ma che importanza ha!_  
Lei pestò un piede per terra e indicò di nuovo, più volte, l’altro lato del materasso.  
Lui guardò nervoso la porta, quindi tornò a fissare lei col chiaro desiderio di prenderla a sculacciate.  
_D’accordo!_ , mimò Ranma con le labbra facendosi teatralmente da parte per farla passare, ma di nuovo le indicò dove imbrattare di sangue, stavolta con un impeto che non ammetteva repliche.  
Lei invece se la prese con tutta la calma del mondo e tastò bene il punto, prima di inclinare il bicchiere e versare qualche goccia. Guardò il sangue espandersi sul tessuto e si chiese se così potesse andare, prima che Ranma le strappasse il bicchiere di mano e versasse tutto il contenuto, facendo una macchia di dimensioni tali che a guardarla chiunque avrebbe pensato che si fosse tagliata le vene.  
Akane portò una mano a coprire gli occhi, scuotendo la testa e desiderando solo prendere a calci Ranma, che nel frattempo era andato in bagno a buttare il bicchiere. Ma fu quando lo vide posizionarsi ai piedi del letto e cominciare a spingerlo con forza, facendo sì che la testata sbattesse ripetutamente contro la parete, che le cascarono le braccia.  
_Ma che stai facendo?!_ , mimò lei con la bocca.  
_Vieni qui a darmi una mano, piuttosto!_ , le intimò lui col solito indice.  
Akane allargò le braccia pensando che fosse impazzito. Ma sperando che sapesse qualcosa che lei ignorava, decise di assecondarlo posizionandosi in piedi accanto a lui e spingendo con le braccia il letto contro la parete.  
_No! Devi saltarci sopra!_ , mimò Ranma.  
_Ma sei scemo?!_ , gli rispose lei toccandosi una tempia.  
_Fidati, poi ti spiego!_ , disse senza un suono.  
Akane fece spallucce, salì in piedi sul materasso e cominciò a saltare. Immediatamente le molle iniziarono a cigolare e lei lo trovò così divertente che non riuscì a impedirsi di ridere.  
_No! No!_ , si sbracciò Ranma smettendo di spingere il letto. _Devi ansimare!_  
Lei lo guardò stralunata.  
_Ansimare?!_ , mimò di rimando. _Ma sei sicuro?_  
Ranma annuì con vigore e riprese a sbattere il letto contro la parete, mentre lei cercava di simulare il fiatone come dopo una lunga corsa. Il suo neo marito le doveva parecchie spiegazioni…  
Neo marito che di colpo alzò un braccio facendole segno di fermarsi, mentre fissava concentrato la porta. Akane smise di saltare e rimase in ascolto insieme a lui. Nulla. Non percepiva alcuna presenza, adesso, oltre la soglia.  
“Puoi scendere”, le disse buttandosi a sedere sul letto. “Se ne sono andati”.  
Lei si sedette accanto a lui.  
“Puoi illuminarmi, adesso?”.  
Lui si grattò una guancia, in evidente imbarazzo.  
“Diversi anni fa, in una delle tante sessioni d’allentamento in mezzo ai boschi con mio padre, una notte una tempesta si è portata via la tenda e a forza di cercare riparo, ci siamo imbattuti in un motel, una vera topaia, ma non potevamo permetterci altro, col poco che avevamo. La cosa peggiore però fu che nella camera accanto alla nostra due amanti ci diedero dentro fin quasi all’alba, non ho chiuso occhio…”.  
“Oh… quindi il trambusto che abbiamo appena fatto è quello che hanno fatto loro?”.  
“Esatto”.  
Akane era comunque perplessa. Kasumi non aveva fatto cenno ad alcun rumore prodotto dal letto, men che mai ad ansiti e comunque non riusciva a capire perché lei avrebbe dovuto avere il fiatone.  
“Ma sei sicuro che stavano…”.  
“Sì, credimi, _stavano_!”.  
“Ma come fai a dirlo?”.  
“Perché lei non gridava ‘aiuto’, ma gemeva ‘ancora’ o ‘se ti fermi ti ammazzo’!”, la canzonò.  
Ora sì che era scioccata. E aveva la forte impressione che si stava perdendo la parte più interessante del matrimonio, altro che cerimonia…  
“Accidenti, che idiota!”, saltò su lui battendo un pugno sul palmo aperto dell’altra mano.  
“Cosa?”.  
“I gemiti! Avresti dovuto anche gemere, ma dubito che saresti stata convincente, sei pessima in recitazione…”.  
“Senti chi parla!”, ribatté, ma non aveva torto, stavolta. “Oh, insomma, abbiamo fatto tutto quello che potevamo, se ci casca Nabiki, ci cascano tutti”.  
“Ti pare poco…”.  
“Ora vorrei dormire, sono molto stanca”, affermò alzandosi.  
“A chi lo dici…”, fece altrettanto lui.  
Si ritrovarono ai lati opposti del letto, ma nessuno dei due osava nemmeno sfiorare il materasso.  
“Non-non penserai di dormire con me, vero, Ranma?”.  
“Lo penso eccome e non solo perché ora sono tuo… tuo _marito_ , ma perché domattina non possiamo essere colti di sorpresa, ti sei già scordata cos’ha combinato tua sorella?”.  
Akane socchiuse gli occhi, affranta. Nabiki, già, se n’era dimenticata… accidenti a lei!  
“E va bene, tanto è solo per stanotte, ma rimani comunque nella tua metà del letto e non azzardarti ad allungare le mani!”.  
“Come se fossi davvero tentato…”, insinuò lui, prima di vederlo darsi una manata in fronte e sdraiarsi sul materasso dandole la schiena.  
Già, certo, come volevasi dimostrare. Che stupida era stata a pensare che un kimono bianco e un po’ di trucco potessero farla vedere sotto una luce diversa, magari attraente…  
Tirò su col naso e si sdraiò a sua volta, quasi sul bordo del letto, schiena a Ranma. Tirò la coperta fino al mento e si rannicchiò sperando che la notte passasse in fretta, mentre le lacrime bagnavano il materasso.  
  
  
Idiota, idiota, idiota! Possibile che non riuscisse mai a frenare la lingua? Ma quanto era stupido? Era così abituato a insultarla, che ormai sembrava non poterne fare a meno. Forse, se l’avesse presa come una sfida… Massì, certo! Che monumentale imbecille, perché non ci aveva pensato prima? Ecco, come doveva prendere quel matrimonio, come una sfida! Doveva sfidare se stesso a non insultare più Akane, a essere più gentile con lei e ad ascoltarla, solo così, forse, Akane avrebbe cominciato ad aprirsi pian piano con lui, non aveva alternative.  
Sistemò meglio il cuscino e rilasciò un sospiro.  
A proposito di aprirsi… ora che ci pensava, l’iniziativa presa da Akane, quando Nabiki aveva bussato alla porta, era stata decisamente audace per una come lei, mai avrebbe immaginato che fosse capace di una cosa del genere. Per non parlare del modo in cui aveva avvinghiato una gamba attorno al suo fianco per spingerlo contro di sé…  
_Ehi, tu, là sotto: a cuccia!_  
Meglio pensare ad altro, o avrebbe passato la notte in bianco. Forse se avesse immaginato di essere ancora nella camera che divideva col padre a casa Tendo e, accanto a lui, il genitore formato panda che russava accanto a lui…  
Un decimo di secondo dopo era nel mondo dei sogni.  
  
Quando riemerse da un sonno inquieto, di tre cose fu vagamente consapevole. Di qualcosa che gli solleticava il mento, dell’intorpidimento all’intero corpo – il lato sinistro su cui era sdraiato, in particolare – e del calorifero a cui era abbracciato. Anche se sembrava che fosse il calorifero ad abbracciare lui. I caloriferi avevano le braccia? Questo di sicuro, perché gli stava stritolando il torace.  
Ranma sollevò una palpebra, ma non riconobbe la stanza. Allora sollevò a fatica anche l’altra e la nebbia nella sua testa cominciò a diradarsi: massì, certo, la Honeymoon Suite rosa diabete, dove lui e Akane avevano simulato…  
A momenti gli caddero gli occhi dalle orbite.  
_Oh…_  
Ruotò le pupille verso la chioma bluastra che ronfava contro il suo petto.  
_…kami…_  
Akane era abbarbicata a lui come un dannato koala a un tronco di eucalipto. Un koala con la forza di un gorilla che gli aveva circondato anche le braccia privandolo della circolazione sanguigna. Chi affermava che gli uomini erano dei poliponi non aveva mai conosciuto Akane, avrebbe fatto concorrenza a una piovra. E meno male che voleva il lato del letto verso la finestra, ora era tutta dalla sua parte. E senza coperta, che ovviamente aveva scalciato via.  
_No, meno male che non voleva avere niente a che fare con me, se tanto mi dà tanto forse ho una possibilità con lei._  
Sì, ma non in quel momento: se si fosse svegliata, lo avrebbe ridotto a un purè, doveva scrollarsela di dosso prima che…  
_Calma, Ranma, respira e ragiona: questa posizione è perfetta, visto quello che sta per accadere, l’unico inconveniente è l’intorpidimento agli arti superiori, non ti senti più le braccia, ma ok, puoi resistere un altro po’, basta che Akane non aumenti la pressione, o ti schizzerà il sangue dal naso_.  
No, il rischio vero era un altro: che il sangue finisse da tutt’altra parte e che a schizzare fosse qualcos’altro...  
_No, no, no, concentrati!_  
Era una parola: Akane gli aveva circondato i fianchi con le gambe incrociandole dietro la sua schiena e stringeva a morte pure con quelle. Ma come faceva lei a non avere mezzo corpo intorpidito?  
_No, maledizione, a cuccia! A cuccia, ho detto!_  
Invece il sangue stava abbandonando il suo cervello per precipitarsi verso il basso, doveva pensare in fretta a qualcosa di orribile. Serrò le ciglia e si concentrò tanto da gonfiare le vene sul collo.  
  
_(Akane sorride in riva al lago mentre il sole tramonta nei suoi occhi)_  
  
_Orribile, ho detto!_  
  
_(Akane si butta di schiena sul letto, il kimono leggero che si apre all’altezza delle gambe)_  
  
_N-no, aspe…_  
  
_(Lui è sopra di lei senza nemmeno rendersene conto, ha smesso di respirare, ma il suo profumo, la sua pelle nivea e setosa, il suo petto che si alza e si abbassa gli hanno già bruciato le sinapsi)_  
  
Ranma spalancò gli occhi, ormai un bagno di sudore.  
Così non andava, ma quanto ci mettevano? Se chiudeva gli occhi aveva davanti lei, se li teneva aperti, non riusciva a fare a meno di pensare al suo seno premuto contro il suo torace. Per tacere del bacino…  
  
_Oh no, arieccolo… a cuccia, maledetto!_  
  
Un momento, anche quella poteva essere considerata una sfida. In un certo senso, Akane lo aveva sfidato a resisterle, non esisteva che perdesse. Ranma sorrise da un orecchio all’altro, mentre cercava di sollevare un poco il braccio destro per far scivolare quello di Akane fino al suo collo. Lei mugugnò, ma non si oppose. Finalmente il formicolio al braccio iniziò a scemare e lui poté tornare pian piano a usarlo, peccato che ora Akane fosse aggrappata al suo collo. Le afferrò delicatamente il polso e iniziò ad allontanare il braccio di Akane da sé… solo per ritrovarselo attaccato con un brontolio seccato a un fianco a circondargli di nuovo la schiena. Beh, almeno aveva liberato il suo, di braccio. Ora si trattava di capire se voleva sul serio liberare il resto del suo corpo: Akane si stringeva a lui come mai avrebbe fatto se fosse stata cosciente e nel sonno sembrava addirittura sorridere. Stava bene con lui? Possibile? Le scostò la frangia e la sua espressione beata gli tolse il respiro. Quasi senza accorgersene, la circondò a sua volta col braccio libero e la strinse a sé, consapevole che forse non ci sarebbero state altre opportunità di sentirla così vicina.  
Poco a poco si rilassò, fissando la finestra senza realmente vederla, mentre carezzava la schiena di sua moglie.  
“Akane?”, mormorò.  
“…mmnggmn…”.  
“Tu mi… mi… mi… mi-mi-mi… mi ami?”.  
“…nnngghmmf…”.  
Perfetto. Forse non l’avrebbe mai saputo, ma in quel momento non lo reputò così importante. Avrebbe piuttosto dato qualsiasi cosa per svegliarsi abbracciato a lei in quel modo ogni mattina.  
I sensi lo avvertirono di un pericolo imminente. Volse la testa di scatto verso la porta e capì che era venuto il momento. Prese un respiro profondo, sentendosi quasi dispiaciuto, ma quando tornò a guardare il volto placido di Akane, il senso di colpa si dissolse come nebbia al sole.  
Senza perdere tempo a svegliarla, sapendo come avrebbe reagito a quella posizione, con un colpo di reni la rovesciò sulla schiena ritrovandosi completamente sdraiato sopra di lei, in mezzo alle sue gambe. Akane si svegliò di soprassalto, gli occhi sbarrati, la bocca spalancata che risucchiava il respiro, sul punto di lanciare un urlo spacca timpani.  
Non poteva permetterglielo.  
Premette le labbra sulle sue senza rifletterci, schiacciandola contro il materasso. Akane, chiaramente dimentica della recita, cercò di respingerlo premendogli le mani sulle spalle e dimenando le gambe, finendo per inarcarsi contro di lui. Ranma le bloccò i polsi ai lati del viso perseverando con una tenacia di cui si stupì e lei…   
Lei smise di lottare.   
Ranma si staccò incredulo dalla sua bocca dimenticando di respirare, mentre Akane lo fissava scioccata ma tutt’altro che furibonda. Sembrava quasi… speranzosa? Deglutì mentre poco a poco annullava di nuovo la distanza dalle sue labbra.   
Fu allora che un boato deflagrò nella stanza.

  


\- § -

  


Nabiki stava leggendo il giornale comodamente sprofondata in una poltrona della _hall_ dell’hotel, guardando di tanto in tanto l’orologio, quando finalmente tre furie piombarono più agguerrite che mai davanti alla reception e spaventando a morte il povero _concierge_.  
Nabiki ripiegò con calma il quotidiano e lo posò sul basso tavolino di fronte a lei, quindi si alzò e raggiunse le tre chiome fluenti, pregustandosi la scena cui avrebbe assistito. E sperando che quei due testoni fossero pronti.  
“È inutile che urlate tanto, il portiere non è autorizzato a rivelarvi quale stanza è stata assegnata ad Akane e Ranma”.  
Ukyo, Shampoo e Kodachi si voltarono all’unisono.  
“Allora diccelo tu!”, le ordinò la spatolona.  
“Avanti, Nabiki, non possiamo perdere tempo!”, insistette Shampoo rinsaldando la presa sui suoi bombori.  
“Ti daremo altri soldi, tutto quello che vuoi!”, intervenne Kodachi vestita con un abito nuziale funebre mentre mordicchiava affranta un fazzoletto.  
“Diecimila yen, a testa”, sorrise Nabiki mostrando il palmo di una mano.  
Le tre si affrettarono a pagarla, ma lei contò le banconote prima di sganciare la bomba.   
“Honeymoon Suite, ultimo piano, non potete sbagliare. Devo però avvisarvi che…”.  
Le tre invasate si precipitarono su per le scale senza lasciarla finire. Peggio per loro, si disse mentre prendeva l’ascensore e arrivava al pianerottolo, giusto in tempo per vederle accapigliarsi su chi arrivava prima davanti alla porta della suite “Luna di Miele”. Che sceme, se solo avessero capito il riferimento…  
Shampoo sfondò la porta con un calcio che la mandò letteralmente in frantumi e si gettò all’interno, seguita da Kodachi e Ukyo. E un silenzio di tomba.  
Nabiki fece capolino dietro le tre e vide Ranma sopra Akane. Meglio, tra le gambe di Akane. Ma anche se avevano indosso i rispettivi pigiami, la posizione era inequivocabile.   
_E bravo il mio cognatino_ , pensò sorridente mentre il suddetto si staccava da Akane e si sedeva sul letto accanto a sua sorella, pallida come un sudario, che afferrava la trapunta e la tirava fino al mento con un singulto strozzato.  
“Ma cosa… che significa questo?!”, urlò Shampoo tremante di rabbia. “Voi due… voi due avete…”.  
“Ranchan, cosa… cosa stavate facendo…?”, chiese invece la spatolona del tutto incredula.  
“Ehm, Ucchan, posso spiegarti!”, disse Ranma agitando le braccia. Idiota.  
“Ve lo spiego io”, intervenne Nabiki entrando nella stanza e frapponendosi tra le furie e i neosposi. “I due piccioncini si sono sposati ieri sera. Sì, lo so che vi avevo detto che il matrimonio era fissato per stamattina, ma i nostri genitori hanno deciso all’ultimo secondo che fosse meglio non perdere altro tempo e poi c’era un tramonto stupendo.... Su, ragazzi, mostrate gli anelli”, annunciò trionfante.  
“Non bastano due anelli, pensate di fregarmi ancora?!”, sbraitò Ukyo afferrando la coperta e tirandola via. Akane raccolse le gambe al petto e, forse d’istinto, si aggrappò al braccio di Ranma, che si mise invece una mano davanti alla faccia, più rosso di una rapa.  
Le facce attonite che fecero le tre ex fidanzate fu impagabile, ma anche la sua non doveva essere da meno. La prova della verginità di Akane – e della virilità di Ranma – era lì, rosso su bianco, nel mezzo del letto. Nabiki si trattenne a fatica dallo scoppiare a ridere, più tardi avrebbe fatto le congratulazioni ai due, tutto a suo tempo, ora era il momento di gustarsi il gelo che era calato nella stanza: le tre esaltate, con gli occhi fissi sulla macchia, sembravano diventate statue di gesso pronte a sgretolarsi.  
“Bene”, esordì lei, “qualcuna vuole ancora accampare diritti su mio cognato?”.  
Kodachi scoppiò in un pianto dirotto, urlando a Ranma di essere un traditore e scappando via.  
Shampoo lasciò scivolare i bombori per terra, farneticando di essere disonorata e di non poter più far ritorno al suo villaggio. O una cosa del genere, mentre con occhi umidi dava le spalle al letto nuziale e a pugni stretti minacciava una vendetta terribile contro i due sposini, prima di scappare via a sua volta.  
Ukyo invece era quella che li guardava col volto più triste, forse perché era quella che si sentiva maggiormente tradita: era davvero convinta che Ranma fosse suo, prima di essere di Akane, e con quella profonda delusione negli occhi fissava i due che, invece, non osavano alzare i loro.  
“Vi auguro di… di essere infelici come meritate!”, gridò prima di abbandonare la camera.  
Nabiki gettò un lungo sguardo nel corridoio, per essere sicura che le tre matte si fossero volatilizzate davvero, prima di rivolgersi alla coppia alle sue spalle.  
“I miei complimenti, ragazzi, ottimo lavoro, una recita da applauso”, disse battendo le mani compiaciuta. “Dove ti sei tagliata, esattamente, sorellina? O forse sei stato tu, Ranma, a fornire il sangue?”.  
“Nabiki, ma che stai insinuando?”, chiese indignata Akane.  
“Io nulla, è il cerotto che parla da sé”.  
I due abbassarono lo sguardo sul piccolo nastro rosa attaccato sul lato inferiore della trapunta.  
“Nabiki, ti assicuro che questo non…”.  
“Vi consiglio di consumare sul serio, ragazzi, prima che i nostri vecchi si accorgano che avete finto. O prima che un uccellino li informi… Vi assicuro che non ve ne pentirete, anzi, vi divertirete”, asserì facendo l’occhiolino, prima di lasciare a testa alta la stanza.  
  
  
“Lo sapevo che non ci sarebbe cascata”, esalò Ranma rilassandosi contro la testata del letto, mentre lei faceva altrettanto.  
“Solo un pazzo potrebbe credere che abbiamo sul serio superato le nostre divergenze dalla sera alla mattina. E lei non è pazza”.  
“Beh, almeno possiamo stare sicuri che per ora terrà la bocca chiusa”, osservò lui.  
“Sì, ma a che prezzo?”.  
“Con quello che ha guadagnato dicendo a quelle tre dove eravamo, forse si sentirà sazia”.  
“Ne dubito…”, commentò Akane affranta. “Sono sicura che prima o poi verrà a battere cassa, a meno che noi…”.  
Lanciò un’occhiata a Ranma, che fece altrettanto, confermandole col suo sguardo che anche lui era arrivato alla stessa conclusione. Era quello il piano di Nabiki: indurli a consumare sotto la minaccia di dire ai loro genitori che in quella stanza non era accaduto nulla, perché di sicuro non avrebbero potuto permettersi il suo silenzio.  
Akane distolse il suo, di sguardo, troppo imbarazzata davanti a ciò che forse l’aspettava. E di cui aveva avuto a mala pena un assaggio.  
“Pe-pe-perché mi hai baciata?”.  
Ripensare alle labbra di Ranma sulle proprie le procurò una tale vampata che fu tentata di farsi aria con una mano.  
“Perché stavi per urlare e non avevo tempo di ricordarti che dovevamo inscenare la parte dei neosposini”.  
Massì, certo, che stupida, si disse dandosi una manata in fronte. Era così ovvio. E la cosa peggiore era che lui era sveglio da chissà quanto, pronto all’ingresso di quelle tre pazzoidi, mentre lei dormiva come un sasso… com’era possibile?  
_No, la cosa peggiore non è che ti sei scordata della messinscena, ma che avresti lasciato che Ranma ti baciasse ancora, perché non ti è dispiaciuto affatto!_  
Akane balzò dal letto come se scottasse e corse verso il bagno.  
“E questo è solo il primo giorno…”, lo sentì commentare.  
“Sì, ma almeno per un po’ saremo da soli, sarà più facile”, rispose lei facendo capolino dalla porta.  
“Tu dici, eh?”.


End file.
